Naruto: Ultimate Spirits
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Naruto: Ultimate Spirits

Chapter 1

In the Land of Iron at the meeting of the Kages of the Five Elemental Villages, Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron who acted as mediator of the proceedings after suggesting that the five of the Kages should from a five village alliance and as a neutral party to the affairs of the five nations Stated that the Hokage should act as head of the alliance. This outraged all the other Kages.

You got to be joking. The Raikage said. His village could not even survive an attack by one person.

And your village could not stop a bunch of punks and had your brother nabbed. Said a mysterious voice.

Who it there? Asked The Tsuchikage, Onaki.

Oh yeah. Said the voice. Just then in the center of there desks appeared a man dressed in a long sleeved red gi, long black pants, and black sandal boots with raggy white hair. Sorry for the rude entrance. In that instant he was surrounded by all of the Kage's bodyguards, armed to attack at the slightest movement. Is this really necessary? I mean you all still have the Akatsuki to take care of.

What do you now of the Akatsuki? The Acting Hokage, Danzo asked.

I now that the Akaksuki are strong. He said. There I go again being rude to such powerful people. My name is Zaramato Kurosaki.

If there is any more you can tell us then do so? The Kazekage, Gaara asked.

Fine but I ask that you please call off your bodyguards. Zaramato said. With that all the Kages called there guards off. Thank you. Now to business. First of all the Akatsuki as you assumed was founded in the Mist, correction, though it was physically founded in the Mist the idea was formed the moment Madara left the Hidden Leaf after he was denied the title of Hokage. I know that in total there had been ten members in all and what village they were from.

Is that so? The Mizukage asked. Then prove it.

As you wish Lady Mizukage. He said. Kakuza was from the Waterfall Village and become a criminal for stealing their most forbidden technique after he failed to assassinate the First Hokage. Next there was Sarori, from the Sand, wanted for involvement in the disappearance of the Third Kazekage. Orachimaru you now from the Leaf. Of course after leaving them he formed the Sound Village. From the Mist Kisame Hoshigaki, for trying to kill the Lord of the Land of Water. Then there was Deidria, from the Hidden Stone, he left because his artistic abilities were not appreciated, but that is not the reason he joined. It was to kill the only one that made his art look like junk. It was to take out Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf.

We all now way he is there. The Raikage said. There is no need to explain why they are there.

Yes I do since Itachi was only there because he was ordered to kill his clan by the late Third Hokage.

At hearing this everyone was shocked. What do you mean? The Tsuchikage asked.

To prevent a rebellion but we are getting off the task of the Akatsuki. Danzo stated. Continue please. _How is it that he knows this?_

Very well now as I was saying. Zetsu from the Hidden Grass. He is a known cannibal and has a split personally in wish he speaks with himself. Hidan, how came from the Hidden Hot Spring Village left for killing his neighbors. Then there are Pain and Koran from the Hidden Rain Village. Pain was being used because of him possessing the Rinnengan and because of him having reason to try and change the world. As for Koran, she was his friend and wished to be there to help him.

That is interesting. Mifune said. Using some one else to act as a scapegoat.

Right. Zaramato said. Of course… he then looked to Danzo. If you did not offer help to the at time leader Hanzo betray Pain he would not have became a threat to us.

_He knows about more then just the Akatsuki._ Danzo said to himself.

You may prove to be a useful source of information. The Raikage said. But it is incomplete. There are four members that you did not count.

If you mean Sasuke Uchiha, Suigutsu Hozuki, Karin, and Jugo, you are mistaking. They are not members of the Akatsuki. Zaramato said.

Fool, they are the ones that took Killer Bee, and they were wearing the Akatsuki robes. The Raikage said.

That is because they were working along side with the Akatsuki. He said. But there is more of a threat to you all now.

What do you mean? Mifune asked.

Zaramato then pulled out a crystal orb and then throw it in the air and then it grew to a larger orb. An image came up. This is happening right now.

That is Sasuke. The Raikage said. And he is fighting the kid that tried to make me call off the attack.

Who is that, what is it that you called him a kid? Zaramato asked.

He is Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara said. He is a Leaf ninja and the Host to the Nine Tails Fox.

I am sorry I tried to keep him from coming but… Danzo started but then was interrupted.

Shut up. Zaramato said. You are not looking at the big picture. Look at both this two boys.

What about them? The Tsuchikage said.

Look both of them have injuries and are panting. Zaramato said. Also despite Naruto being on the edge of defeat he is not giving up.

We don't have to see this. Danzo said.

Just listen. Zaramato said.

Just then they heard Naruto speak. _Sasuke, please tell me why are you working for the Akatsuki? I mean you really wish to turn into Itachi?_

_No. _Sasuke said. _you see I wanted power to destroy the leaf for what they did to Itachi. That is way I went after the Eight-tails. It is a shame that he got away. Since we failed, Madara ordered us to kill all the Kages. Personally I only wish to kill that Danzo bastard. _

What! Killer Bee is still alive? The Raikage said. That is not the point. Why should we believe that you are not a threat?

It doesn't matter one way are the other if you believe me all you need to do is think of a way to stop the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Zaramato said. He then took a glance at the orb. Now if you don't mind I have something to deal with. With that said he disappeared.

He makes a point. I think we need to think of a plan. The Tsuchikage said.

Your right. Danzo said. But what can we do?

I have an idea. The Mizukage said.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile about ten miles from the Meeting Area, Naruto And Sasuke's battle was winding down Naruto charged at Sasuke at full speed but Sasuke took his sword and slashed Naruto's arm. Naruto swung that arm and then got blood in Sasuke's eyes. A little blood will not stop me. Before Sasuke could wipe the blood off Naruto charged again with a kunai at hand and slashed at Sasuke's left eye but he managed to avoid most of the attack with only a scar. Is that all. He said. Just then his eyes started to burn. My eyes.

Sasuke. Said Karin. She then jumped in and then made Sasuke take a bit of her using her Heal Bite. Are you better?

Yeah. I'm fine. He said. _Strange, I feel better physically but I also feel like trash._ He then looked to Naruto as he was on the ground.

Sasuke, should we end him? Suigutsu asked.

No. Sasuke said.

Sasuke. Naruto said weakly.

Don't misunderstand. Sasuke said. I may leave you alone for now but it is only because you were not at your full strength. Sasuke then sheathed his sword. We are retreating. Even if we complete our mission I doubt that Naruto will give up. With that Sasuke and his team left.

Naruto tried to get up and started to run after them. Sasuke. He then started to fall but just then someone caught him. Naruto looked up and asked. Who are you?

Zaramato Kurosaki. I am a friend. He then pushed Naruto to his feet. Let him go. You can't win in your condition.

That may be so but I have to try. Naruto said.

I can help you in getting Sasuke back to the Leaf but I have one condition. And you have to agree to it before I tell you what it is. Zaramato said.

Don't think you can fool me. Naruto said. I know that you will make me do something that I will never do?

Whatever. Just then Kakashi and Yamato dropped down next to Naruto.

Yamato then and started to tend to Naruto's injuries while Kakashi started to talk to Zaramato. You're Zaramato Kurosaki of the Land of Whirlpool.

You know that I would not call myself that since the Whirlpool is gone. But yes that is who I would be. Kakashi, right. Well Kakashi, I am here because I had some business with the Kages.

Is that so? Kakashi asked.

Just then one of Danzo's Bodyguards appeared. Zaramato, The Kages wish for you to return.

Alright. He said.

Naruto Uzumaki, you are also requested to be present. The guard said.

Me, alright. With that they made there why to the Meeting area.

The guard stopped and said. Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, please stay out here?

With that the guard led Naruto and Zaramato to the meeting area.

Once there Naruto asked. Why am I here?

You are here because of a decision to be used against the Akatsuki. Gaara said.

And what is this decision. Naruto asked.

Then the Tsuchikage said. You are to travel and train so to get strong enough to beat Madara Uchiha once you confront him.

To do so you will be given techniques and training methods from all of the Five Villages. The Mizukage said.

And then you will return here to make sure you are strong enough to do so. The Raikage said.

Is that so then who will come with me? Naruto asked. I mean you would not let me go out unguarded.

Zaramato, we were hoping you would volunteer for this task. Mifune said.

Naruto would you be okay with me being your guard and trainer? He asked.

If you are strong enough that you can convince someone with out violence then I have nothing to abject to. Naruto said.

I accept then. Zaramato said.

How long will you need to get ready? Danzo asked.

I will be ready by tomorrow. Zaramato said.

Very well. The Raikage said and he snapped his fingers. Then around them was several objects. This are training gear that is used by all of are Villages as well as some scrolls that you are welcomed to.

Thank you. Naruto said. He then stepped out with the training gear put it on and then came back in. Feels strange.

It should. The Tsuchikage said. Now we will each place a chakra restriction seal on you so to train you to do more with less. Are you ready?

Yes. Naruto said. With that they all placed there seal. Naruto then passed out.

Chapter 3

That night Naruto wake up in a stir. So you're up. Naruto looked around and saw it was Zaramato. Oh it's you. What is it that you want?

Get up! We are leaving. Zaramato said. Put the clothes that I set out for you.

Alright. He said. He looked at the clothes. It was a black training gi with white trimming and matching pants. Also was a pair of black goggles and a white traveling cloak with a hood. He changed into the clothes and then they started off. Why are we leaving now?

We need all the time that we can so we can get away with out those Foundation Bastards. Plus if we need to train without letting the Akatsuki know. The two of them have been traveling for the longest of time till Naruto stopped. Naruto what is it?

Naruto then said. I have been thinking and if we are going to be traveling with each other then I think I should take you're offer.

Are you sure? Zaramato said.

Yes. Naruto said. As sure as I can.

Fine. Now remember there is no going back Naruto. Zaramato said. In exchange for helping you get Sasuke to the Leaf Village you will forget your promise to Sakura Harano.

But I promised her that… then Naruto got it. I get it now. Naruto said. I can't get stronger because I can not forget the fact I failed her.

Now that that is out of the way lets get going. Zaramato said.

The two of them then continued on there way. A few days later, they made there way to a small village in the Land of Iron. Why are we here? Naruto asked.

You are to train so we are making are way to a blacksmith to have you a blade made. Zaramato said.

Are you sure about this? Naruto asked. I mean I don't think I am really the type of person that is a swordsman.

It will be okay. Zaramato said. Oh and since you are not from here don't speak.

Alright. Naruto said.

The two of them then approached a small cottage and entered it. Once there they saw an old man wearing all white. Zaramato then spoke up. Sengeta, it's been awhile.

The old man looked up from his work and said. Oh Zaramato it's you. It's been a while. So what do you want?

What can't a guy came and see an old friend. Zaramato said.

I know you better then that. Sengeta said.

That you do. Zaramato said. he then nudged his head towards Naruto.

So it has to do with this boy. Sengeta said. Zaramato gave a nod. What is it that I can do for you?

What else. Zaramato said. He needs a sword and your's are the best. So will you make him a sword?

Of course I will. Sengeta said. But I will need something first. He then stood up and started outside.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. Zaramato said.

Follow me. He said. And Naruto and Zaramato followed him outside. Now for me to be able to get a handle of what type of sword to make for you I will need to test the boy. Sengeta then got in a fighting stance. I want you to attack me wish your fists as much as you can with in ten minutes.

Alright. Zaramato said telling Naruto to do it.

Naruto got in position and then he charged in with a punch but Sengeta caught it but then let him go. Naruto then went in with a kick but was blocked. He then used his other leg but was block again. Naruto then jumped back and charge in with a punch and it landed sending Sengeta into the air. Naruto then jumped to the air and tried to strike him down but was caught and tossed to the ground. a similar process acquired and then after one last kick getting caught time was up.

That is enough. Sengeta said. I have all I need. I am actually surprised Zaramato that you would take in a Leaf Ninja.

You knew? Naruto said. But how?

The way you were fighting was what gave you away. Sengeta said. Now as for your order, It will take three month of time but it should be perfect once done.

That is fine. Zaramato said. That will give use time to train. Let's go.

Right. Naruto said. And the two of them made their way into town.

Chapter 4

After talking to Sengeta, Naruto and Zaramato then headed for an open field not so far from the village. Alright Naruto, it is time to train. He said.

Alright. Naruto said. so where are we going to start?

Hold on Naruto there is one thing you should know first. Zaramato started. Thou I have a level of compaction in my heart, when it comes to training I am hard and near cold. Understand this, you will be training every moment that there is.

How hard exactly? Naruto asked.

You would have to be died before I would let you rest. Zaramato said.

Alright. Naruto said. Then where do we start?

Right. First I want you to learn the techniques from this scroll. Zaramato pulled out a scroll from his pocket and throw it to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and opened it. He glanced it over and was shocked as to see the jutsu on it. But? how did you? where did you?

Naruto get a hold of yourself. He said.

But How did you get your hands on this scroll?

So you know what it is? Zaramato said.

Of course. This it the Scroll of the Fourth Hokage, but why did you give it to me. Naruto said. and with that said how did get this scroll. With that Naruto charged at Zaramato full speed, but he deflected him to the side.

Based on that reaction he is more then a past Hokage to you. Zaramato said. You found out that he is your father.

How do you know? Naruto asked getting back to his feet.

The likeness is uncanny and not just the hair. Zaramato said. don't worry I won't tell anyone.

Thanks. Naruto said as he walked over to the scroll and picked it up. Why did you give this to me know?

There are things that I can't help you with and this it definably one of these things. Zaramato said.

Give me the other scrolls please. Naruto said.

Why? Asked Zaramato.

Because we wasted enough time talking. Naruto said. even with the goggles on Zaramato could tell he was serious.

Alright. he said as he laid the scrolls out. So how are you going to learn this in three months since we will need to be going by then?

I have my ways. Naruto said as he used Shadow Clone Jutsu to make five clones. Each clone took one of the scrolls and leapt off. Now could you give me some privacy?

Of course. Zaramato said as he got to a safe distance.

Naruto then finished reading the scroll in detail and then said. Well time for the actual training. He then Used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and created one thousand clones. _Must be the Chakra Seals at work. Oh well this will do for now._ The Naruto's each started work on there own jutsu.

One month had passed and Naruto was standing in the middle of the training area panting. So are you finished yet? Zaramato asked as he walked up to him.

Yeah, I got the concept of all the techniques from my dad's scroll down. Naruto said. but I do have to say they were hard.

Are you complaining, Naruto? Zaramato asked.

No way! I am just a little on the tired side. Naruto said.

That is good to know since you are finish with that then it is time for some important training. Zaramato said. He then throw Naruto a wooden sword.

What is this for? Naruto asked.

Thou techniques are different for everyone, even thus that studied under the same teacher there has to be a basic form before a person made there technique their own. Zaramato said. That is way I am going to have you learn the most basic of form there is and then you will make it your own. Prepare yourself. Zaramato then charged in with his own wooden sword in hand. Naruto used his to block it. But Zaramato continued to attack. And got some hits in the end Naruto was on the ground tired. Get up. Naruto tried but it was hard. I said Get up! He then kicked Naruto. What going to cry?

Naruto then got up and said. Is that all you got? Naruto then went on the offensive. But all of his attacks were blocked and then he received a strike to the ribs. Naruto then clenched his side in pain.

You will never be able to win like that. Zaramato said.

Well how can I if I have no knowledge of swordplay before now? Naruto said.

Find it out yourself. Zaramato said. as he charged in again and stabbed Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell to the ground and Zaramato walked away saying. I was mistaken to think you were even worth the time. Give up and go home. He then was gone.

Naruto got to his feet and was angry at Zaramato. What is with him?

That is Zaramato for you. Naruto turned to see who it was talking it was a young woman dressed in a white outfit that was similar to Sengeta's in color and design with long red hair and greenish blue eyes.

Who are you? Naruto asked.

I'm Sengeta's granddaughter. She said. My name is Kushina.

Kushina, what did you mean when you said that is how Zaramato is? Naruto asked.

Well for as long as I known him he was always kind hearted in his everyday life but when it comes to training and combat, he was like a totally different person.

How so? Naruto asked.

Well I remember one time when he was walking along but then when he was ambushed by a group of thieves but then in an instant they were all dead. Kushina stated.

But why would he be like that? Naruto asked.

Well if what I remember is correct from my grandfather, Zaramato's land of birth was destroyed when he was very young. Kushina said. And he swore that he would get strong enough to make sure no other land fells the same fate.

So that is why he is so tough on me? Naruto asked.

Could be. Kushina said. well I have to go now. See yea. And she was gone.

Naruto then raised his sword and then practiced.

The next day, Zaramato made his way to the training area and there he saw Naruto training. Naruto I thought I told you to give up.

No way. Naruto said as he continued to train. Last night I made a promise to my self that I would not give up and I never go back on my word that is my ninja way.

_Naruto's hands are blistered and bloody._ Zaramato said to himself. Do as you wish Naruto. He then sat himself down and watched as Naruto continued to train.

Naruto's hands really started to bother him. he dropped his sword. Man. He then picked it back up and then when back to training.

What! Zaramato said. He walked up to Naruto. Put your hands out.

Naruto did that and Zaramato then placed same medicine on it and rapped his hands up. There. Naruto, I think I spoke too harshly to you yesterday. He said. It's just that I lived a bad life.

I know. Naruto said and this got Zaramato's attention. Last night Sengeta's granddaughter told me that your homeland was destroyed and you wish to be strong to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else.

Naruto, to my knowledge Sengeta has no grandchildren. Zaramato said.

But I saw her clear as day. She even told me about the time you took out a group of thieves and she heard it from Sengeta. Naruto said.

Naruto, only one person knows of that and it is not Sengeta. Zaramato said. Tell me what did this woman look like?

She was tall, slim around the waste to what I could tell, at the time she was wearing the same type of clothing Sengeta was wearing, she had long red hair, and greenish blue eyes.

Did you say long red hair and greenish blue eyes? Zaramato asked. Naruto gave a nod.

What's up? Naruto asked. What is with her?

The thing is that she reminds me of someone. Zaramato said. Is there anything else that you know?

Yes, she gave a name. She said her name was Kushina. Naruto said. Zaramato does that mean something? He looked at him. he looked spaced out. Zaramato!

What? Naruto what is it?

You spaced out when I said she called herself Kushina. What is so important about the woman.

That woman, can not be who she says she is. Zaramato said.

Why is that? Naruto asked.

Because she died. Zaramato said.

How do you know? Naruto asked. Where you there?

_Should I tell him?_ Zaramato asked himself. _ Is it too much for him? he should now at sometime in his life._ No I was not but you were.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

I mean she died around sixteen years ago, giving birth to a baby boy. Naruto, you were that baby.

Hearing this shocked Naruto. You mean that was my… my mom. But if what you said it true then how?

Where were you when the two of you spoke? Zaramato asked.

Over there. Naruto said pointing to where he was standing.

Well there are no signs of anyone but you standing here. Zaramato started till he got a closer look. I think I get what happened.

What? Naruto asked.

This area, Kushina once had an intensive battle right here. Her chakra is all over this place. Zaramato said. And if my memory serves me right you are trained in the way of Sage Mode so you can gather the natural energy around you.

That is how it works but how came I don't remember using it? Naruto asked.

Simple. Zaramato said. You passed out in the middle of you training and it happen sub-concisely.

If that is so then why did she not just tell me that she is my mother? Naruto asked.

I have two reasons that may be why. One is that you were only a baby and had no knowledge of what she looks like on your own. Zaramato said.

And the other reason? Asked Naruto.

She was always the odd type especially when she was a kid and us to play pranks on the villager. Or so I heard. Zaramato said.

What do you mean by heard? Naruto asked.

Well she and I met only once and it was after the Land of Whirlpool, The home land your mother and I was from, was destroyed. Zaramato said.

Well that is understandable. Naruto said. So what was she like?

She was a bit of a tomboy. Zaramato said. but that was until she came to the Leaf. From what I heard she eased back on her tomboyish traits around the time she met with your father.

And how do you know? Naruto asked.

Well I have become very skilled in recon and intelligence gathering. Zaramato said. Even as a kid. But that is beyond the point. You know thou you look like the Fourth Hokage, your personally is much like Kushina.

What was her full name? Naruto asked.

You should know that. It is Kushina Uzumaki. He said. You having her family name was the best choice, seeing from my Intel despite their love for each other they never married even after learning that Kushina was with child. Plus if anyone knew who you were then your father's enemies would be after you?

What about my mom's enemies? Naruto asked.

What enemies? He said.

I have a good idea as to why you said that but explain it? Naruto asked.

The Land of Whirlpool was a small country so not many people knew of it, so not many nations came after us, until.

Sorry for the intrusion but I get it. Naruto said.

Right well since that was the cause no won knew of her or of us till we offered aid to the Leaf in the war. Any way when our land was gone we were thought gone as well. Zaramato said. So you know a little about your mother.

She really loved me. Naruto said. why else would she have gone through with giving birth to me. Tell me was she skilled?

Of course she was. Zaramato said. She was one of the few ninja not from one of the Element Lands that was feared and respected for her ability. Ninjutsu being her best skill. Well that is enough talk.

Right. Naruto said as he readied his wooden sword. Bring it on.

Alright then. Zaramato said with his own sword in hand. Then the two of them charged in at each other.

Chapter 5

The three months have passed and Zaramato and Naruto were finishing off there training. Zaramato was striking at high speed but Naruto continued to dodge till he saw an opening and struck knocking the sword out of Zaramato's hands. Well done Naruto. Well let's go.

What do you mean go? Naruto asked.

It's been a total of three months of time. Your sword should be ready. Zaramato said. Let's go. And the two of them made there way to Sengeta's cottage.

On way Naruto spoke up. This training my have been wasted. You said he was a blacksmith. That could mean he made some other type of bladed weapon.

Well it was good training for your body anyway. Zaramato said just before they entered the cottage. Hello, Sengeta. It's Zaramato. Are you here?

Sengeta then walk out from the back room. Oh hey there. You're here for the sword right? Zaramato and Naruto gave a nod. Very well. He then would over to a side room and then closed the door behind him. The door opened and then Sengeta walked out with something wrapped in bandages. he then sat himself down and placed the object between himself and Naruto. Boy from that little fight we had I could tell that you are no ordinary person. Anyway based on what I have gathered and the fact that a sword was requested I come to the conclusion that a single sword is not appropriate for you. He then started to unwrap the object then once unwrapped they saw four objects. They was a large sword with a shoulder strap, a katana, and two longer kunai with two pointed prods each in a holster.

Wow. Naruto said. all this weapons. Thank you.

You're welcome. Sengeta said.

Naruto then took all the weapons and but them in there right place. Go and wait outside. Zaramato said.

Alright. he said as he went out doors.

Thank you for the help. Zaramato said.

It is my pleasure. Sengeta said. But tell me, why is it that you are helping him, I mean it was the Leaf that…

I am aware of what he did. Zaramato said as he got up, left the money for the job, and left the cottage. Let's go. And then the two of them made there way on to the road. Come on Naruto you're lagging behind.

You would be too if you just got a sword this size. Naruto said. Where are we going anyway?

You want to get stronger right? Zaramato asked. Well there is a village where there is somewhere of use for you.

Alright. Where is this village? Naruto asked.

Zaramato stopped and then took out a map and laid it out. Right here. It's on a normally uncharted island.

How uncharted? Naruto asked.

So much that I only know of it because of someone from this island come to the main land.

Is that so? Naruto said. Well then let's go. They then headed for the island.

Chapter 6

A week has passed since they had made there way to the island. They were walking on the water to get there so to in sure there is no trail. Where is this island? Naruto asked.

I don't know. Zaramato said. I was never there. But I am sure were close.

If you have never been there then how can you be sure? Naruto asked. Just then Naruto felt something. Wait! I think I sensed something. He then started towards what he was sensed and Zaramato followed.

_What could it be?_ Zaramato asked to himself. Just then a image came into view. That looks like the island. _How is it that Naruto was able to find this so easily? Could this mean he is suppose to be here?_ He then turned to Naruto and said. Well we better see what's got you so worked up. And with that they made there way to the shore of the island. The two of them then started to walk to the village on the island.

While they were on there way to the village Naruto was observing the scenery. This place feels peaceful. Naruto said.

Yeah I know. Zaramato said. But we have to continue on and find the village.

Just then Naruto could sense something coming. He caught it and examined. An arrow? Naruto then reached for a shuriken but Zaramato stopped him. What?

Don't make any sudden moves. He said. we don't know how they operate. Just then arrows rained down at them but they dodged them.

What's with these villagers? Naruto asked.

They are not use to outsiders. Zaramato said. he then said. Please we mean you no harm. Just then Six masked figures appeared in front of them. We mean are friends. Zaramato stepped forward. Just then one of the masked figures charged at Zaramato and then punched him hard in the gut. Then he went for Naruto and did the same.

Much later Naruto and Zaramato woke up behind bars in irons. Hey let us go. Naruto said.

Naruto calm yourself. Zaramato said. Just then Zaramato saw someone in the corner of his eye. Hello there. When he said that that person hid. Its okay I not going to harm you. But the person did not come out.

Naruto then took a look and then said. You don't hide. If we were going to hurt you then we would have. Just then a little girl wearing a raddy cloth that went down to just below her knees as clothes with short ruby red hair, dark skin, and strange yellow eyes with slit pupil, and light green markings on the visible parts of her body and face came out from the corner and stood in front of Naruto from the other side of the cell. See. Now tell me can you understand me? Shyly the girl nodded. It's okay I know that you are shy but can you speak. Another nod.

Zaramato then asked. Can your people understand us? At this the girl started to back off.

Zaramato, she is scared of people. Naruto said. Its okay, he is not going to hurt you. The girl then started to walk back. Tell me, can you speak in the way I can. She shook her head. Alright, tell me how long have we been here? The girl picked a stick up and then started to draw something. So we were here for four hours. Thank you. Just then they heard someone coming. The girl was about to leave but Naruto then shouted. Wait! What is your name?

Then the girl turned and said. Akiza. Then she turned and ran off.

Just then two masked men walked up to the cell and then opened it. They each grabbed a chain and towed Narurto and Zaramato through the village to a large stone building. They entered the building and then brought them in side a large room. Once inside the men each attached the chain a lock on the ground then left the room. Naruto and Zaramato examined the room. it was a large circle with a high shelf with six chairs on top it. They each had a special design. There was a blue color that had a Toad shape back. Another one was white and it's back looked like a pair of angel wings. Next there was a red chair that had the back look like a dragon's head. Next to that one was a purple chair that's back looked like a multi-head hydro as a back. Then the was a green chair that had butterfly wings as the back. Finally there was a brown chair that looked like it was a clay-doll. A moment later six cloaked figures walked out from the top shelf. Each of there cloaks was the some color as the chairs. They then each sat in one of the chairs to go with their cloaks. We are the Six Elders of this Land. They all said at once.

Stand up outsiders. Said the purple cloaked man.

Naruto and Zaramato did that but Zaramato then asked. You can speak our language?

Yes. Said the white cloaked woman. Years ago one of our bravest warriors traveled to the mainland and came back to us with the language.

I know. Zaramato said. I came across the map that he made.

Then the red cloaked man took out a piece of paper. You mean this map.

Yes. Zaramato said. Please forgive us for coming here. We mean you no harm.

We know. The blue cloaked man said. The cell you were in was a test to see if you were of any harm to use.

Right, if you were of any threat then you would have escaped long ago. The green cloaked woman said.

Thank you for believing us. Zaramato said.

I think the charade has gone far enough. The brown cloaked man said. they all nodded and with that they all snapped there fingers and the chains came undone. Now I must ask, why did you come here in the first place?

Zaramato then said. You see while you're land is safe for the time being but in the mainland there is a threat called…

The Akatsuki. The red cloaked man said.

Yes but how did you know? Zaramato asked. And if you don't mind me asking what this land is called.

This land is known as the Land of Spirits and as the Elders we are in tone with the Spirit Realm. The purple cloaked elder said.

Please let them finish there story. The blue elder said. Please continue.

Alright. Zaramato said. Well to continue, in order to stop the Akatsuki I have taken Naruto Uzumaki here to reserve training to defeat them. And I recalled a rumor that your village has a way to train someone with out a teacher or classroom.

This rumor you heard of is correct. The red elder said. But why should we let him go through it.

Naruto then spoke up. Listen I came here because Zaramato dragged me here to get trained. Ether I receive the training or not I don't care but with all due respects I have to say if you think that the Akatsuki is only the problem of the mainland you are wrong. Other the mainland is taken oven the Land of Spirits is next.

The elders all looked at each other and then the red elder said. We will consider your request. Till then you are welcome to explore the village. Just then there stuff appeared on a table. You may take your stuff since you have shown that you are not a threat.

Thank you. Zaramato said as he and Naruto gather their stuff and left.

I don't see why you have let them go? The white elder said as she lower her hood revealing she was had long white hair.

You forget. I was the one that went to the mainland. The red elder said as he lowered his hood showing his short dark red hair.

Outside the building Zaramato and Naruto were walking through town. Naruto then said. Zaramato, you know we will have trouble finding a place to say. I mean unless there are other smaller villages there are not really many places goods need to traded, plus we don't know what the form of currency there is.

Well you should be able to fine out since this is the best place the train you even if you don't allow you to go through their training. Zaramato said.

Naruto then glanced over at a produce stand and show the stand owner beat up a little girl. Excuse me. Naruto said as he walked over to the stand. Is there a problem here? The stand owner spoke in his the native tongue but Naruto could tell what he was saying. So this girl stole a piece of fruit from your stand. I understand you not letting someone steal from you but this is a little girl. Naruto then took out a kunai and said. How much fruit for this kunai? With that said the owner filled a bag with fruit and gave him it. Then Naruto took one of the apples and then said. I would like to swap this apple for the one in you hand. The owner did that and then went back into his store. Naruto then bent down to the girl and asked. Are you okay? She looked him in the eyes and then he recognized her. I remember you. You're Akiza. She nodded. Well Akiza it is nice to formally meet you. My name is Naruto. Naruto then looked closely at her. Zaramato came quick. Zaramato ran to then and Akiza was about to run away till Naruto said to her. Its ok he is a friend. She stayed there when Naruto said that.

What is it Naruto? Zaramato asked.

She's hurt. I need the medical kit. Naruto said and Zaramato gave him it. Naruto took out the disinfection spray and said. Alright this may sting a bit but the pain will pass. He then took her arm and sprayed it. She barely flinched. Naruto then wrapped the wound and then repeated the process. When he was done Naruto said. There all done. Now be careful. Just then he heard people yelling. He looked to see it was most of the villagers. Naruto then took Akiza's hand and said. Let's get out of here. And with that he took Akiza and walked off.

Zaramato followed them and asked. Naruto, what was that all about?

Those looks. Naruto said. They are the same as with me. He then felt something tugging his hand. He looked down to see it was Akiza. Oh Akiza, what is it?

She then pointed in a certain direction and Naruto and Zaramato followed. They came to an old looking cottage. Akiza pulled Naruto towards it and then she opened the door and went in and waved for Naruto and Zaramato to come in and they did so. Zaramato then asked. Is this where you live? She nodded her head. I can't believe you live here alone.

It is worse. Naruto said. Look around there is no sign of there ever being a parent to take care of her. He then felt a tug at his side. Oh Akiza, what is it? She then had him came to her level and then she kissed Naruto on the cheek. You're welcome. Tell you what. If you let me and my friend stay here and I teach you my language. is that a deal? She then but her hand out and then Naruto and Akiza shook on it. Alright let's start with some simple things.

A week had passed since Naruto and Zaramato arrived in the Land of Spirits. Naruto and the local girl Akiza have been almost completely inseparable. Also Akiza has learned a lot of the Mainland's language and Naruto has picked up enough of the native tongue to have a conversion. Of course Naruto has not let his friendship with Akiza get in the way of his training. He also found that Akiza had a high potential in chakra control. She has shown Naruto that she could climb trees with only her chakra in her feet and to move across water. One day a masked man came to the cottage. Naruto Uzumaki, the Elders have made there decision. The man said. please come with me.

Alright. Naruto said as he left. Akiza tried to follow but Naruto said. It is okay I will be fine.

Alright. Akiza said.

He then said to Zaramato. Take care of her incase I don't return right away.

Alright. Zaramato said. and then Naruto and the masked man left. They arrived at the building and Naruto entered alone.

The Elders were already there. The one in red spoke up. Naruto Uzumaki, we give you permission to go through the training.

Thank you. Naruto said. But before i go through with this I have a question. The little girl, the one without parents.

You mean Akiza. The White elder asked. What about her?

I have been observing the people of your village and I must ask why they show such hateful eyes to her? Naruto asked.

She is a rare fine. The purple elder said. First you must now of the fate of her parents. One day a giant tidal wave that had a demonic nature was coming for the village around four years ago. Her father died using all his chakra to stop the force. He succeeded but at a cost of his life. As for her mother she died shortly after birth. But to Akiza herself. She is hated because she is seen as a threat.

She can do things that someone her age shouldn't be able to. The green elder said.

Her being a thief to survive is just a bonus. The brown one said. giving reason to keep her down.

Well no more. Naruto said.

True. The blue one said. Since you came along she had not felt down as much. But it is time for the Training. With that each of the elders used a version of body flicker. The blue one had water swirl around him, the brown one was incased in stone then it turned to dust, the green one a gust of wind swirled around her, the purple one was engulfed in shadow, the White one flashed away in a flash of light, and the red one burst into flames. Then the water, dust, wind, shadow, light, and flame swirled around Naruto. When it stopped he was standing in front of a cave.

What is this? Naruto asked.

This is the entrance way to the Spirit Realm. They all said at once. Be warned once you enter you may not leave till it is over.

Naruto took a deep breath and then walked in. while walking he went into Sage Mode. he walked until he found an exit. He went through it and then…

Chapter 7

Naruto went through the pathway and then saw a rocky canyon. Wow this is amazing. Naruto then walked down and looked around. I wonder what I have to do to train in here. Naruto continued to take in chakra from all around him till he bumped into something. Ow. That hurt. Just then the stones he bumped into started to move. Wait! Man what am I going to do? Then the stones turned and faced Naruto the stones then reached and picked Naruto up. Naruto was trying to find out what to do till he heard something.

Sorry for that? The brown stone creature said.

You can talk? Naruto asked. Who or what are you?

I am the Spirit of Earth. The stone creature said. I go by the name Gorum.

Well Gorum, I am Naruto and I am here to train. Naruto said.

Alright. Gorum said. Then let's begin. Gorum then carried Naruto to area surrounded by stone pillars then put him down. You must learn to use your surroundings to your advantage.

Really how do you mean by that? Naruto asked.

I'll show you. Gorum then rose up a dual side hammer and then slammed the ground and then struck it at a distanced tower of rock. That is how. I understand that you are not able to use it like that, but it's the feeling that is important.

Right. Naruto said. He then focused on the pillars that were around him.

Three days have passed and Naruto was standing in the center of several piles of shattered rocks. Very good Naruto. Gorum said. Now it is time to move on. Then with the strike of his hammer one of the rock piles turned into a pathway.

Right. Naruto said as he entered the arch. When he got out he found that he was in a swamp. There is all this water. Naruto started to walk. Soon he started to feel as if he was being followed. Then something sprung out from the water and then Naruto punched it.

Aaaahhhh, man that was uncalled for. Said a blue human sized salamander like creature. It got up and said. Alright who did that?

That was me. Naruto said.

Well… he then ran up to Naruto and shook his hand. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Spirit of Water, Preyas the name. It is an honor to meet you… what's your name?

It's Naruto.

Well Naruto Let's get started. Preyas said. Alright kid this training is all about being able to change at a moment's notice. Like this. Just then Preyas turned brown. See now I can use the power of earth. You try and switch.

How do I do that? Naruto asked.

There is a reason that we are in a swamp see. Preyas said. It has different areas off different feels see. Just get to the other side of the swamp. And do it till you are able to do it in one minute or less.

What? Naruto shouted. And then Preyas dropped into to the water and was gone. Man. Alright let's do it.

A week later Naruto was sitting on a root when Preyas appeared. You did good kid, but it is time for you to go. Then a whirlpool formed in front of Naruto.

Naruto then jumped into the whirlpool and was shoot out in a mountain area. Just then Some thing appeared behind him. He turned to see it was a Green part bird part human creature. Are you the Spirit of this realm?

No, I am Ingrum, Servant to the Wind Spirit. I am to take you to her.

Her? Alright let's go. Naruto said.

With that Ingrum turned into a giant hawk and then carried him to a large clearing. Then Ingrum was off. Just then a giant green bird creature landed in front of Naruto. I am Skyress, Spirit of Wind.

I am Naruto. He said.

I know. As the Guardian of this realm I am linked to all wind users. She said.

What is my test if I may ask? Naruto said.

Stand on my back and stay there as I am in flight. She said. And trust that I will not drop you.

Alright. Naruto said. As he hopped on and she took off.

Several days later Naruto was still on her and was moving to the motion to her flight. Skyress, as a Guardian can you tell me how it is that this helps train others.

Skyress answered. When a child enters they take a personal guardian.

Will Akiza take one on? Naruto asked.

only time can tell. She said. But it is time for you to leave. We are coming to the portal.

She then sent him through it and he landed in a forest that was full of light. Wow. He then heard a roar and turned. And he saw a white part tiger and part human creature.

I am Tirarra, Spirit of Light. I will get you to the point. The test is to simply try not to be caught by me. You will have to get to the gate on the other side before I get you so begin Naruto.

How do you know my name? Naruto asked.

That is not important. And with that she was on the chase. Tigarra said.

One month later Naruto was racing through the forest but then Tigarra attack but it was a Shadow Clone. Finally. Naruto said as he had his had on the gate.

Good for you now enter the next realm. Naruto did that and then found himself in an area full of lava pits.

Wow. Naruto said. It is hot in here.

Well for you that may be so, but for me it is fine. Naruto turned to see a giant red dragon.

Wow. So you are the Spirit of Fire. Naruto said. I am Naruto.

Well Naruto I am as you said the Spirit of Fire but I am also the Perfect Core of the Spirit Realm. But you can call me Drago.

Well What can you teach me Drago. Naruto asked.

But then Drago launched fire at Naruto and said. try to survive the pain of the flames. Ten days later the flames are still burning. Impossible. Drago said undoing the flames.

So that was it? Naruto said.

Naruto that flame was made up of the pain of the entire world and you lasted longer then even I would have though and not only because of the Nine-Tails or Sage Mode. Drago said. Are you ready for the last test?

Yes. Naruto said as he was then engulfed in flames and he then disappeared. He then found himself in a plain in darkness.

Then up from the ground a three headed Purple Dragon came. I am the Spirit of Darkness, Hydranoid.

Naruto. So how will this go?

I will attack you and you will have to attack me and talk me out. Hydranoid said. he then unleashed his attacks.

Two months later Naruto was charging at Hydranoid at high speed. Rasengan. He hit right in the base of the center head.

You win Naruto. He said. Now to send you home. With that Hydranoid swallowed Naruto with his middle head.

Naruto then found himself back in the cave. He turned back from Sage Mode and then head out of there. When he got out of the cave he was then attacked, with a hug.

Naruto! Welcome back. It was Akiza.

I missed you too. Naruto said. My you changed in such a short time.

Thank you Naruto. She said. Her hair has grown out and she was wearing a pink fishnet shirt, a light green top, black shorts and a pink skirt. Also the marks on her face and were gone.

Well how do you feel? Zaramato asked.

Hungry. Naruto responded.

Then let's go. The Elders has set a direct path to the house. And with that they were off.

Chapter 8

Two weeks after Naruto finished the training he and Zaramato was on his way off the island. But when they reached the shoreline they heard someone calling to them. Naruto, Zaramato, wait.

They turned around to see it was Akiza. Akiza, what is it? Naruto asked. Then he saw that she had a sack with her.

Please take me with you? She asked.

Are you sure that you want to do this? Naruto asked. If you come with us then you may never be able to return.

I don't care. She said. I am tired of being alone. No one treats me well here.

I don't know. Naruto said. I mean it will be hard for me to take care of you since I have to train. Zaramato, what do you think?

I really don't care. He said. As long as she pulls her own weight I am fine with her coming with us.

Well then it is desisted. Naruto said. Akiza you can come with us.

Thank you. She said as she jumped up and gave Naruto a big hug.

Okay, okay you're welcome. Now please get off of me. Naruto said. She got off him and he got up. Now let's get going. And with that the three of them headed off.

Three years later in the Leaf Village the Hokage, Danzo called for several ninja to his office. They included Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Sakura Hanaro, Sai, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara. All ninja you requested are here. Said one of his assistants.

Good. Danzo said. You may go. And with that the assistant left.

Lord Hokage, for what reason has you called us? Kakashi asked.

What I am going to tell you is not to become public knowledge. He said. I have received word that Kabuto has been defeated.

Well that is good news. Lee said. Why would we not tell the public?

Because this intel also conforms that it was a single man who not only defeated Kabuto but eliminated an entire village worth of sound ninja.

This shocked everyone. So what is it that you what of us? Shikamaru asked.

In preparation for the Akatsuki, we need all the help we can. That is why I head you to track him down and then bring him to the Leaf. Danzo said. Use force if you need to. You understand? They all nodded. Good dismissed. They all then left for the last area that this mystery man was.

A few days later, on route. Sai was noticing that Sakura was upset still. He fell back to try and talk to her. Sakura, You still thinking about Naruto?

Yeah. She said.

I can't believe he was taken so easily. Sai said.

Then Sakura and Hinata both said. He wouldn't.

Sorry Hinata. I forgot that you have feelings for Naruto. Sai said. But if he was taken then at least there is a chance he is still alive.

Kakashi then call to the back and signed for them to stop for the night. They set up camp. Hinata, Sakura, why don't you two go out for the fire wood.

Alright. They said. And they started off. Halfway through gathering wood they heard something. Hinata. Sakura whispered to her.

Hinata nodded and used her Byakugan as they continued collecting wood. Hinata then said in a quiet voice. It's only one person but I sense a large chakra level. Sadly it is too small to be Naruto.

You memorized how big he was? Sakura said. She snapped out of her surprise and said. Alright you can come out. Just then a little girl that looked around the age of six with dark skin and short red hair in a pink and green training gi and pants stepped out from behind a tree. _It's only a kid._ She said. What are you doing here?

I got separated from my friend and this is where we got separated. She said. Then her stomach growled. Man I am hungry.

Hinata looked to Sakura and then Sakura gave a nod okay. Why don't you come with us? We can give you food and a place to sleep. Hinata said. Then we can help you find your friend.

Alright. She said. The little girl then reached into a pouch and took out a kunai and struck it in the root of a tree and then covered it with leaves. Then they were off.

They got back to the camp site and Sakura explained things to the others. They agreed to let her stay the night. Here you go. Yamato said as he handed her some food. She looked at it and then take a bite and then swallowed. What's the matter?

Nothing. She said. As she continued to eat.

Oh yeah we forgot to ask you your name. Hinata said.

Akiza. She said.

Akiza that is a weird name. Sai said.

That is not a nice thing to say. Hinata said. Akiza how did you are your friend get separated.

He ambushed by some ninja and he told me to go hide. Akiza said.

How do you know he is still… you know? Shikamaru asked.

Well I know because of this. She raised her arm to show them an orange and black bracelet. This bracelet is infused with his chakra so if he was to die then the bracelet would shatter.

Well why don't you go to bed. Kakashi said. We will help you find your friend in the morning.

Alright. She said. as she took a blanket and leaned against a tree.

Looks to me like she is use to sleeping outdoors. Yamato said.

Later that night, Akiza woke up to a fright. See looked to her side and show that Hinata was next to her asleep. Akiza then carefully got up and then went off. Where are you going? Hinata asked as she woke up.

Sorry, your all nice people but I have placed you in grave danger. Akiza said.

What do you mean? Hinata asked.

My friend, well he is more like a big brother to me but he is still a friend. Anyway he is deadly protective of me. Akiza said. and I fear that you will be killed do to a miss understanding.

It's alright. we are each strong in our own right. Hinata said. we will be able to take a beating till we got through to him.

Thank you. Akiza said as she returned to Hinata's side and went back to sleep.

The next day the team was keeping their promise to Akiza and helping her find her friend. Sorry Akiza but I don't see any sign of anyone else. Hinata said.

He should be here. She said. Somewhere. Just then Akiza heard something. Watch out.

At that instant a giant shuriken on a chain was thrown towards them but they scattered and got out of the way. My what a skilled brat you have there. She may be the thing I need to fine my target. Said a man wearing a raddy cloak. Hand her over an I will let you live for the time being.

Akiza was about to give herself up but then Sakura said. No way we will let you lay a hand on her.

Sakura. Akiza said.

She's right. Hinata said. Now you say behind me and everything will be fine.

Akiza did that and then Sakura, Lee, and Sai charged in to attack but the man swung with his hand and knocked them back. You are fools. I can tell you are after the some thing I am. Your after the one the killed Kabuto and finished off the Sound.

Is this true? Akiza asked Hinata.

Yes it is. She said. Just then Akiza pushed away and ran off. Akiza! She then ran after her.

My prey is getting away. He then charged then and made his way after them.

The rest of the group follow behind. Moments later Akiza was still running and tripped letting Hinata to get to her. What is the matter with you?

Get away. You are just like him. You what to kill my friend. Akiza said.

Your friend is the one that killed all those ninja of the Sound? Hinata asked. Listen we are here to recruit him to fight the Akatsuki. I promise you and I never go back on my word. That is the ninja way that I took on.

Okay I believe you. Akiza said.

How sentimental. Said the hunter. Know you can both die here. He then punched but Hinata took the full force of the hit.

I will not let you hurt her. Hinata said Byakugan activated. She then charged in using the Gentle Fist.

Please I was originally hired to hunt down Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and I was trained in their and their comrade's fighting styles. He said. I know all your styles. Just then he felt something hit him in the head. He saw that it was a rock. He looked to see that it was coming from the girl. Little girl you made a big mistake. The then took a sword and swung down but then Akiza reached for the ground and pulled a string. And then a log hit him in the side of the head knocking him out. Akiza then grabbed Hinata and then ran off. Come on this way. They made there way to the cleared where they first met.

What was that? Hinata asked. Was he wanted that much.

No, that was a training test. Akiza said. For me.

You? Hinata asked. I don't get it? You're just a kid.

Hey I am seven and if what I recoil what he said ninja in his village were seven or eight when they were but through the Academy. Think of this as early training. She said.

Alright but way are we her? Hinata asked.

He always told me to meet him at a pre-agreed to location after the fight would have been over. Akiza said.

Good to know. Said the hunter. That way I can want here for him after I take you both out. he then swung his sword but then Hinata reached and grabbed the kunai Akiza left there and used it to block the attack but was push back.

Hinata. Akiza said as she ran up to her.

Time to take you both out In on strike. He then swung his sword down. Hinata tried using her body to shield Akiza but she did not feel anything. She looked to see who it was.

In front of her and Akiza was a man with a whitish cloak with a giant sword on his back and from his sleeve a black gi, was holding the sword with one hand at the base of the blade. Are you two okay? He asked. They both shook there heads.

Who do you think you are? The Hunter asked.

At that moment the other members of the recruitment team arrived at the scene. tell me what is your name? The cloaked man asked.

Why should I? the hunter asked.

I wish to know the name of those I kill. He said.

Well I am not going the tell you. The hunter said.

Oh well. The cloaked man said. With that he snapped the sword and then stabbed the Hunter with it into his chest then he knocked the hunter in the air and beat him up. He then let him hit the ground.

Please kill me. Asked the hunter. I can't take it; I want to at least die a warrior. Please kill me, kill Takuya Horuka. With that said the cloaked man took hold of the blade and then twisted it and then Takuya fell to the ground dead.

_He killed him in a way that he would not feel much pain._ Kakashi said.

he was about to walk over to the man to start the takes but then Akiza jumped on to the cloaked man shouting a name, a name that shocked all of them. Naruto! When she tackled him his hood fell down revealing a head of spike blond hair and a face with whisker scar birthmarks.

Chapter 9

Everyone was shocked to see that it was indeed Naruto. Naruto? Hinata said. is it you?

Hinata, do you have a fever of something. You're all red in the face. He then placed a hand to her head and she passed out.

_That's Naruto alright. _ Shikamaru said.

Just then Naruto picked Hinata up and then said. Hinata its okay.

She woke up. Naruto it is you. She then gave him a hug. I missed you.

And I you. He said. He then blushed too while scratching to back of his head and said. As well as the rest of my friends.

_Same old Naruto._ Sakura said to herself.

Just then she saw that Naruto was looking at her straight in the face. He then steeped back and then said. I can't decide.

What do you mean? Sakura asked.

Between you and Hinata, which of your reactions were cuter?

Reaction to what? Hinata said.

This. With that he kissed Hinata and then Sakura on the lips. Hinata just blushed while Sakura punched Naruto in the face. I guess that is my answer.

Ha. That was a smooth move. Said Zaramato from a top a tree branch.

Zaramato. Kakashi said. As he was about to charge till Naruto stopped him. Naruto?

It's alright. Naruto said. all he did was convince me to leave a little early. That way we would not get disturbed by guards.

Naruto where were you? Akiza asked.

Akiza, I am sorry for leaving you alone for so long I got side tracked. Naruto said.

You were trying to find Sasuke again without me. Admit it. She said.

Of course not. Naruto said. I was just asleep. I hate to admit it but fighting Kabuto took a lot out of me.

Alright. She said. I believe you. For now. So since your friends are her does that mean you will keep you promise to me.

I don't know what you mean? Naruto said.

Liar! You said that one day I we would go to the Leaf Village. Akiza said.

Did i? Naruto asked.

And then Zaramato then jumped down from the tree and said. You did.

Oh yeah. Sorry not know. Naruto said.

Fine. She said. I'm bored. Let's play.

Sorry I am sure Kakashi wish to talk with me. Naruto said. Yamato do you mine.

Sure. He said. and he and Akiza when off to play.

So Naruto where did she came from? Kakashi asked.

I can't go into details but the Land of Spirits. She was an orphan that I bonded with and join us right before we left. Naruto said. so what do you think of her?

Well she seems nice. Kakashi said. But based on her current age she was three or four years of age when you brought her with you right?

Yeah. Naruto said. What of it?

Well seeing that you trusted her alone she is extremely mature for her ago.

Please to the point? Naruto asked.

Right well you don't seem like the type of person that can teach someone that on you own. Kakashi said.

I get it. The thing is that Zaramato helped when I was off training. Naruto said. Now if you don't mind. I will be going. Zaramato, Akiza time to go.

Alright. Zaramato said.

Coming. Akiza said. Bye.

Hold it. Sakura said. why are you leaving? I mean you can always train in the village.

Sakura I have not had what it took to say this till now.

_Naruto._ She said to herself.

Sakura, Shut up. Naruto then was off with Akiza following him.

What is with him? Sakura asked.

Zaramato said. It is partly my fault. He promised me that he forget the promise he made with you about Sasuke and he has not been since today. He then joined up with Naruto and Akiza.

Wait! Sakura said as she followed them.

Sakura, don't go after them alone. Sai said. He looked towards Kakashi and then the two of them joined the pursuit.

Several hours later Naruto and his group stopped. Sakura stop following me.

Well I would not have to if you would come back.

And I said I am not ready. Naruto said.

What will make you come back? Sakura asked.

Naruto then saw that Sai and Kakashi was also following. Alright I have a deal for you. I will report to a meeting of the Kages, held in the Leaf Village. Only then I will return. Just then Sai sent a message to Danzo. I have given him the condition.

Good. Once I receive an okay then I will be going back. Naruto said.

Just then a hawk approached. Kakashi caught it and checked a message. It's a go but you will have to go in like one of the Kages. Two guards only.

Alright. Naruto said. Let's go. And they then headed back to the village.

Chapter 10

Naruto, Zaramato, and Akiza arrived in the village. Wow. So this is what the Leaf is like. She said.

Yeah. It seems great on the outside. Zaramato said. But looks can be misleading.

The three of them then made there way to the meeting place. They entered the meeting room. Naruto then said. Zaramato take Akiza to the balcony and protect her with your life.

Right. He said. Let's go. And with that the two of them then made there way to the balcony.

Naruto then entered the area. Naruto Uzumaki, is back and is ready for service.

Well it is about time. The Raikage said. Now for your first mission.

Hold it right there. Naruto said. there is one other thing that needs to be done first. The seals, then weights remove them.

He is right. We have to do that. The Mizukage said.

Very well. Danzo said. And with that they then removed the seal and unlocked the gear. Now time for you're first mission. Gaara said.

Sorry but I refuse. Naruto said. I will take the Akatsuki out but I will do it in my own time. with that Naruto started to leave but then Danzo was about to speak but Naruto then said. Say one word and I will kill you. With that he left along with Zaramato and Akiza. When outside Naruto said. Man, this is great. I can feel all my chakra. And my body is no longer restricted.

Zaramato then said. Well my job here is done.

Alright Zaramato it's been fun. Naruto said as he took and shook his hand. Zaramato then left. Naruto then said to Akiza. Now let's fine a place for us to stay.

Alright. She said.

The next day Naruto was at the Training Grounds meditating. When Sakura and Sai walked up to him but then he said to them. Please don't get any closer? Naruto said. I may have returned to the village but I am still in training. Oh one thing thou. Sakura I over acted when I told you to shut up. Its just I have been chasing you for so long but you ignored me for Sasuke. I mean you didn't give me a chance.

Yeah, I get it. Sakura said. I should not have totally ignored you. And I aspect your apology for yelling at me and I hope you would accept mine for not giving you the time of day.

Of course, now please leave me alone, I am in mid-training. Naruto said.

Then Sai said. alright we will leave you to your training. Just one thing. Where is the little girl?

Akiza is at the academy attending classes. Naruto said. at least that is were she should be.

Don't worry. She will be fine. Sakura said. I mean it is not like she is going to cause trouble are anything.

Of course not. Naruto said. Tell the Anbu that if they wish to attack do it and get it over with so can meditate in peace. It doesn't look like I will be able to meditate so I think I will go for a walk. You are welcomed to join me if you wish.

Actually. Sai said. If it is not too much trouble maybe you and I can spar a little.

Alright. Naruto said. he stood up and then said. how about this, to make it less dangerous we make this a game.

How will you do that? Sai asked.

Simple. You win by removing the other's headband. Naruto said as he placed it on his head. Ready begin. The two of them then charged and each other. Sai draw his sword while Naruto used his katana. The two of them clashed. Naruto then took Sai's headband and then sheathed his blade. I won. Now I am going home. He then throw him his headband. He made his way home.

Mind if we take you there. Sakura said.

Do as you wish. Naruto said. and they headed to Naruto's apartment. Well hear we are.

He opened the door and then to his surprise all his friends were there. Welcome back. they all said.

So that is why you were distracting me. Naruto said. I can't believe you all… just then he smelled his one favorite. Is that home made ramen.

Yes. Hinata said.

Well I don't think I would mine a little bit of a party. Naruto said. But where is Akiza?

She is out on the terrace. Kiba said.

is that so? Naruto said. well alright let me go check on her then we can get started. A few minutes later Naruto came back and said. Okay now let's get started.

They had a good time and then Naruto received several welcome back gifts. But there was one gift that Naruto liked in particular. It was a black and orange jacket with solid black pants. _Wow this looks great._ Naruto said to himself. thanks for the gifts everyone. And thanks for the party. I can't believe you did all this for me. thanks again.

Everyone started to leave soon and then it was just Naruto and Hinata. You didn't have to stay to help clean up. Naruto said.

It is my pleasure. Hinata said. Naruto I have to ask you something.

What is it? Naruto asked.

Naruto, do you like me, I mean really like? Hinata asked.

Man, that is deep. Naruto said. Well over time when I have seen you in battle I have came to appreciate your skill. And I hate to admit it but because I was distracted first by Sakura , then by the fact that I was unable to keep my promise to her I never noticed your feelings and it took a while for it to sink in after you declared your love for me. The answer is yes I really like you but only time can tell.

Right. Hinata said. but what was the kiss for?

That? That was a test. To see if I got more of a feeling for how the two of you felt for me. Naruto said.

Then my I try something? Hinata asked.

What is it… with out finishing the sentence Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Well? She asked.

It was nice, really nice. Of course I don't have a kiss from Sakura to compare. Naruto said. I think we should finish cleaning then I will walk you home.

Alright. Hinata said. They finish the cleaning and then after checking on Akiza walked Hinata home.

The next morning Naruto walked up to Akiza's bedroom to wake her up. Akiza it's time to wake up.

Morning Naruto. She said. what are we going to do today?

Sorry but today is a school day so you have to hurry and get breakfast. Naruto said. And if you hurry and get ready we can take the long route.

Alright she said as she got into the bathroom to clean herself off and change. She came to the breakfast table wearing her pink training gear. After breakfast they headed out. Come on Naruto. You said we will take the long route.

Alright give me a minute. Naruto then reached for a box and then walked out the door. Alright let's go.

They walked to the Academy and on the way they bumped into an old friend of Naruto's. Well if Isn't my biggest rival. The man said.

It is nice to see you to Konahamaru Naruto said. how have you been?

Fine. He said. So who is the kid?  
>this is Akiza. Naruto said. I took her in during my travels.<p>

Well Naruto remember you promise to teach me how to make a bigger Rasengan. Konahamaru said.

But Naruto you said that you would not teach the Rasengan to just anyone? Why would you teach him it and not me? Akiza said.

Two reasons, one you are too young and two this jutsu is not your style. Naruto said. but don't worry you will learn other jutsu. And as for you Konahamaru, I have some things to do but if I finish then maybe we can train later.

Alright. Till then. With that said Konahamaru was on his way.

Let's get you to the Academy. Naruto said to Akiza. He dropped her off and was on his way. Later that day he was walking through town wondering about something. Just then he was approached by someone.

Hey! The person said.

Naruto turned around to see who it was and it was Lee. Oh Lee it's you. What is it?

I could not help but see that you were down so I came here to cheer you up. Lee said. So what is the matter?

I am sorry to say that it is not something the you can help with. Naruto said. Hey you are usually at one of the training areas with Gai sensei so why are you here?

Well I was asked by Iruka sensei to come and teach First Year Taijutsu. Lee said.

Really! How is Akiza doing? Naruto asked.

Akiza? Oh the girl that you are taking care of. Well right now all we are doing is conditioning the body so I was not able to notice anything in particular. Lee said.

Oh okay. Naruto said. well I think I should be going. And with that Naruto raced off. He stopped at the tailor's shop and then right home. Then he went to pick up Akiza for the Academy.

I don't get why you don't let me walk alone? Akiza said. Don't say that you are overprotective of me.

It's okay, I understand that you want to have some independence but the thing is that you are different so not everyone will treat you nicely. Naruto said.

I am use to it. Akiza said. But came on I am seven.

Alright tomorrow I'll let you go there alone but only because I have an early mission in the morning. Naruto said. Oh and when leaving the academy, remember you are staying with Sai.

Why him? She asked.

He was the only one available. Naruto said.

Alright. She said.

Chapter 11

The next day Akiza made her way to Sai's house since Naruto was out on a mission at the time. She walked up and knocked on the door. Sai opened door. Akiza, welcome. Come in.

Thank you. She said as she entered the house. She put her books down and looked around. Wow, I knew you are an artist but I did not now you were this good.

Thank you. Sai said. I think you should get to your homework.

Alright. Akiza said. she then picked her books up and when to the table and started her homework. An hour later, Akiza turned to Sai and said. Sai I finished my homework. Can I please go outside?

Sorry but Naruto told me not to let you wonder outside alone. Sai said.

Fine but there is nothing for me to do. She said.

You know I think a walk might do me good. Sai said.

Alright! Akiza said. she then but her books away and then she and Sai started off.

Alright where do you want to go first? Sai asked.

Well, I don't know. Naruto never let me go out without him. Akiza said.

Alright. Akiza what are some of the things that you like? Sai asked.

Well I like flowers. Akiza said.

Then I have on idea as to where we can go. Sai said as he and Akiza walked to the flower shop. The walked in to see Ino mining the shop.

Hi Sai. What brings you here? Ino asked.

I am watching Akiza for Naruto and I am giving her a tour of the village starting with your family's shop. Sai said.

This shop belongs to your family. Akiza said. It seems nice.

Well thank you. Hey Akiza what to see something? Ino asked.

What? Akiza asked.

Ino then when into the back and came back with a purple and black flower in a pot. Like it?

How did you find it? Akiza asked.

I found a seed when I was a kid and planted it in this pot. Strangely it did not bloom. Ino said. not until after the attack of the village by Pain

Of course it did not bloom. Akiza said. This is a rare flower from my homeland.

What is it then? Ino asked.

It is a Darkus Bloom. Akiza said. they only bloom right before a great disaster.

If they are from your home then how did it get here?

I don't know. but I do know that despite it's doom guessing properties it is a cool flower. Akiza said.

Well I think we have taken enough of your time so we will get going. Sai said. Lets go Akiza.  
>alright, bye Ino. She said.<p>

Bye nice to have met you In person. Ino said.

The two left the shop and then Sai asked Akiza. So what do you wish to see know?

Let me think. Akiza said. I know. I heard that ninja hounds form the leaf can grow to the size of a wolf. I wish to see one.

Well that should be easy enough. Sai said. The two of them soon met up with Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba hey.

Sai, what are you doing with Akiza? Kiba asked.

I am watching her for Naruto. Sai said. anywhy she wanted to see one of your ninja hounds.

Well she can see Akamaru if she wants, but she should be careful to someone other then their master they can be dangerous. Kiba said.

Oh Kiba. Sai said pointing at Akamaru.

Kiba turned to see that Akiza was petting Akamaru and scratching his belly. Good boy, good Akamaru.

Wow. You must have a thing for animals. Kiba said coming up to her.

Yeah but the truth is this is the first time I ever seen a dog. Akiza said.

Is that so? Why? Kiba asked.

There are no domesticated animals just wild beasts that have been trained. She said. Let's go Sai, I think we have wasted enough time.

Alright. Sai said. Bye Kiba. And with that Sai and Akiza were off. What else is there that you what to do?

Well there is one thing for sure but it is not time for that. for now, I am hungry. She said.

What is it that you want? Sai asked.

What else, ramen. She said. but don't worry I don't eat as much as Naruto does.

Alright ramen It is but I only for tonight ok? She nodded ok. They then made their way to Ichiraku's for some ramen. After they finished there ramen they headed for Sai's house. Later that night Akiza made her way to the roof. What are you doing out here?

Oh well I love watching the moon and stars at night. Since there is no electricity in my homeland so on clear nights you can allow see these things in the sky. Akiza said. It is one of the few things that I miss about my homeland. Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed. She then headed back to the guest room and then went to sleep.

A week later Naruto had just returned from his mission and was heading for Sai's house to pick up Akiza. He knocked on the door. Coming. Sai said as he approached the door. Oh Naruto your back. Sai then called for Akiza.

Akiza ran to the door. Naruto welcome back.

Thanks Akiza. Naruto said. Did you behave for Sai?

Yes sir. She said.

Alright then you go got your stuff okay. Naruto said.

Okay. She then ran to get her stuff.

Naruto then asked Sai. So how was she?

Fine but I found out something. Sai said. She likes to be able to be alone once in awhile.

I know. Naruto said. She has been like that since we left her homeland.

She then ran back with her stuff ready to go. Alright Naruto let's head home.

Alright. Naruto said. the two of them then started home.

You know, I think I can trust you to go around the village alone. Naruto said.

Really? Akiza said.

Yes but there are some rules that you must agree to. First you can only go out after you finish your homework. Also you have to tell me where you are going before you go. You got that? Naruto asked.

Yes I understand. Akiza said.

Good. Naruto said.

One month later somewhere outside the village Sasuke Uchiha and Team Hawk were waiting to attack to Leaf. Just then Madara and Zetsu appeared before them. Madara, what is it that you want? Sasuke asked.

Well since you failed the last two assignments I gave you, your usefulness is in question. Madara said. that is why you need to prove yourself. He then though a picture to them and Karin caught it.

This is a little girl. Karin said. what do you want with her?

She is important for two reasons but that is all you need to know. Madara said.

Where is she? Sasuke asked.

We don't know exactly but we do know she is in the Leaf Village. Zetsu said.

So what are we going to do Sasuke? Suigutsu asked.

You guys can deal with this alone. Sasuke said. I don't think it will be worth my time.

Alright. Madara said. If you think that then go for it.

Plus I have some thing I need to take care of. Sasuke said. he then looked at them all and then said. Suigutsu in my absence I am making you leader.

What! Why would you let him be leader? Karin asked.

Because despite the fact you two despise each other more then anything I know that Suigutsu will not use this power to get revenge on you. Sasuke said. Now go. With that Team Hawk made there way to perform the mission. Just then Sasuke held his left eye.

It's the Effect's of the Mangekyo Sharigan isn't it? Madara said.

Shut it. You two can leave as well. Sasuke said. Madara and Zetsu left. _This is strange there is something that doesn't seem right._

Chapter 12

Akiza was walking home from the Academy when she met up with someone. Hinata, hi. What are you doing here? She asked.

I was just going to meet up with my team. Hinata said. but I have some time still. How was class?

It was fine. Akiza said. but it looks like we have more company.

I see. Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. _Three of them, but there chakra seem some what erratic._

Just then they jumped down. Oh found us out. Suigutsu said. Oh well that just means that we don't have to use the element of surprise. Turn the kid over and you will live one more day.

Stay behind me. Hinata said. _Why would they want Akiza? _Hinata then got into a defensive stance. I don't know why you want her but I'm not letting you have her.

Well see about that. Suigutsu then took his sword and charged at Hinata but she fought him off. Then Jugo got involved but Hinata still managed to hold her own. But while fighting she last track of Akiza and then.

Hinata! Akiza shouted.

Hinata turned to see what was the matter and then saw that Karin got her hands on her. Just then Suigutsu slashed Hinata bad. she fell saying. A…ki…za! With that Hinata passed out.

Hinataaaa! Just then out from Akiza came a large burst of chakra. Sending all of Team Hawk back.

_What is this Chakra?_ Karin asked herself. _It is just as forceful as Sasuke's._

Just then Akiza passed out. Suigutsu got up and said. tie her up while she is still out then we will get her to Sasuke.

With that they left with Akiza in hand. Hinata got up and then forced her way to Naruto's. _I have to tell Naruto. I can't let them get too far with her._ She managed to get to Naruto's and then knocked on the door.

Naruto answered it and saw it was Hinata. Hinata what happened?

She then forced out the words in a whisper. They got Akiza!  
>Naruto then picked Hinata up and put her and put her on the couch and then summoned a small toad. What is it? The toad said.<p>

Go and get Sakura or Ino, whoever you find first. Tell them to get here fast. Naruto said.

Right. And the toad disappeared. Naruto then but presser on the wound. Soon the toad came with Sakura. I found her.  
>What is it Naruto? She then saw Hinata. What happened?<p>

I don't know, just that she was attacked and how ever attacked her, they took Akiza.

But who would want to take her? Sakura said as she and Naruto switched places and she tended to Hinata's wounds.

I don't… know. Naruto said.

Naruto if there is something that you need to tell me then spill it. Sakura said. Just then Hinata managed to wake up. Hinata are you okay? Hinata then tried to get up. Don't try and move. Your injuries are deep.

Don't worry about me. Hinata said. Naruto it was Team Hawk.

What? Sakura said.

Was Sasuke there? Naruto asked. But Hinata passed out again. Man. Sakura, take care of Hinata.

Naruto where are you going? Sakura asked.

I am going to get Akiza back. Naruto said as he went into his bedroom. He then walked out wearing his new jacket and fully armed. He also had a necklace wrapped on his wrist.

Naruto! Don't go. They are only using her as bait for you. Sakura said.

Sakura, I have to do this. Naruto said.

Why you? Why not tell the Hokage and …

Don't you dare call that Bastard Hokage. Naruto said. Sorry I let my temper get to me again.

It's fine but why are you so loyal to her? Sakura asked.

She never knew of her parents and she had no one to take care of her? Naruto said. I don't have time for this. With that Naruto was off.

Meanwhile elsewhere Team Hawk was making there way to meet up with Sasuke when Akiza woke up. What happened? She said.

Oh you're awake. Suigutsu said. Well little missy you are soon to be the property of the Akatsuki.

Who are you? Akiza asked.

Well I'm Suigutsu, and the bi...  
>Jugo interrupted him and said. Watch what you say in front of her. I'm Jugo and the one holding you is Karin.<p>

Where are you taking me? Akiza asked.

You'll see soon enough. Karin said.

Back in the village Naruto was getting ready to go after Team Hawk when he was approached by Kakashi. Naruto…

Listen Kakashi, I am not going to agrue with you but please I need to do this. Even if I turns out to be a trap. Naruto said. Akiza is my responsibility and I will not let her get hurt.

I was just going to say that if you go alone it will be too easy for Danzo to stop you. Kakashi said. Naruto let out a smile. Now what do you need?

Naruto then said. I need you to stay out of this. The truth is I am not going just to receive Akiza.

We kind of figure that? Naruto turned to see Kiba and Sakura.

Sakura what are you doing here? I told you to take care of Hinata. Naruto said.

I stabilized her. And then she told me to go and watch you for her? Sakura said.

Yeah and one of them hurt Hinata and me and Akamaru want to see him pay for it. Kiba said.

Alright. Naruto said. Kakashi make sure we are not followed. He nodded. Sakura, Kiba let's go. With that the three of them were off.

Back with Team Hawk, they have just arrived at Sasuke's location with Akiza. So is this the girl? Sasuke asked.

Yes. Karin said.

Let me get a closer look. Sasuke said. With that Karin pushed Akiza to Sasuke. So what is your name?

Akiza. She said. And you are Sasuke Uchiha.

You heard of me? he said.

Yes. She said.

Well Akiza, why does the Akatsuki what you? Sasuke said.

Because she is my responsibility. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto. Give Akiza back!

So you are taking care of this girl. Sasuke said as he touched her hair.

Get your hands off of her? Naruto said.

So is that all you want? Sasuke asked.

No, but at this time it is the most important. Naruto said.

Tell you what? If you can get past Jugo and Suigutsu then we will talk. Sasuke said.

Fine. But you must swear to me that Akiza will not be used as a shield. Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head. Kiba, Sakura do not interfere unless Sasuke or Karin does anything.

Alright. they both agreed.

Naruto then walked up but then asked. Tell me with of you was the one that hurt Hinata?

That was me. Suigutsu said. But that is what she gets for letting her guard down.

Well then you're going down for sure. Naruto said.

But you have to get through me too. Jugo said as he charged with a giant fist. Naruto Caught the fist and twisted his wrist. Jugo jumped back and checked his wrist. _He almost broke it. What is with him?_ he then attack with a kick but Naruto blocked it and then elbowed Is leg. Then Naruto went into a roundhouse kick to the face sending Jugo back. _He nearly snapped my neck with that attack. Is he that serious in getting the kid back?_

Then Naruto said. Sorry, I am still trying to control my strength.

_He is having trouble with his strength. That could be useful. _Suigutsu said.

Jugo then desited he needed to go all out so he under went a full transformation. His hair and skin was darker and his eyes were now black with white pupil. He then turned one of his hands in to a blade and then other into a giant fist. He then charged in at high speed but Naruto then tripped him up by using a Shadow clone to take the hit. Naruto then delivered a kick to the neck. But he was able to stop the attack and throw Naruto into a tree. Naruto got up from the wreckage but his left arm was badly broken.

Naruto you have to let me help. Sakura said.

No, this is my fight. Naruto said.

You can not win. Jugo said. From what Sasuke told us you need two hands to use your jutsu. Give up and maybe I can let you leave.

Ha. Naruto let out a snicker.

What is so funny? Sasuke said.

Just then Naruto then took his arm and then snapped it back into place, then after splinting it he then charged back into battle. What? Is he crazy? Jugo asked.

_Why would he fight with an injury like that? Even with his healing ability he will not be able to heal fast enough to fight me. _Naruto then draw his katana and then slashed up and then stabbed Jugo in the shoulder then used then to get into the air. He then put his hand out and then formed a Rasengan and rammed it into Jugo's chest knocking him unconscious. Naruto then took his katana and sheathed it.

Don't forget you still have me to take care of. Suigutsu said. Naruto reached for his sword and got ready to attack. Naruto has only one useable arm and my water defense won't fail me. Naruto then draw his sword and charged and clashed with Suigutsu's sword. They swung there blades but neither one of them gave the other an inch. Suigutsu then managed to get behind Naruto and was about to attack. It's over! But then Naruto take his left arm and stopped the attack by grabbing the blade. What? And then Naruto took his sword and slashed Suigutsu.

So he managed to strike Suigutsu. Karin said. it doesn't matter since Suigutsu will just turn to water or let himself get slashed and reform. And as she said that he let himself get slashed but pulled himself together.

Blades don't work on me. He said. Just then Suigutsu fell to his knees and started to cough. Then to his surprise he was coughing up blood. _How is it that he made me cough up blood?_

Shocked right? Naruto asked. Let me explain. You must not have know this but I am a Wind Chakra user. Wind is the perfect element for cutting so even though you turned to water, I can slash you in more the one way. You are just lucky I only used one hand.

You… you… You're… You're actually a fun guy to fight. Suigutsu said. it is only a shame that I have to kill you. He then got back up and charged.

No you will not kill me. With that Naruto took hold of his sword with both hands and swung it sending a wave of wind slashing Suigutsu in half, then quarters, then eighths and so on till the water he become reformed and laid there unconscious. Man that was tuff. Naruto said.

Naruto. He looked up to see it was Sasuke that said that. You still wish to talk. He then sat down on a tree root and said. Then let's talk.

Alright. Naruto said sheathing his sword. Let's.

Chapter 13

So what is there to talk about? Sasuke asked.

Do you know why Madara wants Akiza? Naruto asked.

No but I do now that she has a large chakra level, One that may in time be greater then yours. Sasuke said.

That is why she is safer with me then the Akatsuki. Naruto said. Also I can tell she has a power that could help turn the tide of this conflict.

Actually she is coming with me? they turned to see a tall man wearing long black pants with a purple skull on the pants leg, a black leather vest with a purple blindfold over his eyes and short dark blue hair holding a strange scythe in his hands and his left arm wrapped in bandages. Turn the kid over.

No way. Naruto said. Sasuke get Akiza out of here.

Your trusting me? he asked. You know I could turn her over to Madara.

That is a risk I am willing to take. Naruto said.

Sasuke then picked Akiza up and then tossed her to Sakura. Take her. He then stepped up next to Naruto and said. There is no way that I let you have all the fun. Plus your arm is still injured so you need the help. With that said he activated his Sharigan and draw his sword.

You think you can defeat me well let's see if you can. The Man said as he lifted his blindfold and then he disappeared and then Naruto and Sasuke got slashed up. I told you that you can't beat me. he said as he lowered the blindfold.

How did he do that? Sasuke asked.

I don't now? Naruto said.

Naruto get out of there! Akiza shouted.

I don't understand? Sakura said. They are fighting to give us time to get away. Why are you not moving?

Because I am the one that he is after and I will not let him scare me off. Akiza said.

Well it seems that you remember me. the man said.

Every night I had the same nightmare. Akiza said. It was of a spirit that looked like a skeletal-like creature with a scythe like the one that you have. Yami.

So you do recognize me. Yami said. You were just a baby when I tried to kill you.

What was that? Naruto said.

That's right I tried to kill Akiza when she was just born. Yami said.

You are dead. Naruto said. He then charged at Yami but he damaged him well.

Naruto! Sakura said.

Die! Yami said. he swung his scythe but then Sasuke blocked the hit with his sword.

Naruto stop with your playing. Sasuke said.

I am only half playing. Naruto said. he then pulled out his daggers. Let's get serious.

You can't beat me. Yami then attacked but Naruto managed to some what dodge them and Sasuke deflected the attack._ How did he dodge?_

Naruto then said to himself. _I am starting to get a handle of his technique._ Sasuke we have to think of a new plan of attack.

Sasuke then Asked Yami. Tell me exactly why you want to kill Akiza?

Well it is all a matter of her being a threat. Yami said.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

This is a matter of the Spirit not Leaf. Yami said.

Naruto then said something in a strange language.

That language? Yami said. How is it that you know that language?

I was the one to go to the Spirit and brought Akiza here. Naruto said.

Well aren't you talented. Yami said. _Now I get it. Naruto experienced the training so he is resistant to the technique and do to Sasuke's Sharigan it is the same case. _You may have trained like one of us but you are not one of us. That goes for Sasuke as well. Now to end you two. Yami charged in.

Sasuke get down. Naruto said. then after Sasuke did that Naruto formed hand signs and then took punched his hand and a chakra claw formed and then pierced Yami through the chest.

_This is Naruto's chakra Not the Fox's._ Sasuke said.

Nice try. Yami said as he got up.

But how? Naruto asked.

I can't believe it. Akiza said. he used Chaos.

Chaos? Sasuke asked. What is that?

It is the ultimate power of Darkness. Yami said. With this all my powers are increased.

But how? Naruto asked. You can't use this power unless.

That is right. With that said the bandages on his arm disintegrated and a mark glow. The Doom Mark. It drains the Life force of whoever I defeat. Yami said. now I will kill you for sure. He then charged at Naruto and slashed but then Sasuke Used his body as a shield and took the full force of the hit.

Sasuke why? Naruto asked.

If you are as powerful as you say you are I want to be able to fight you my self. Sasuke said as he collapse.

Sasuke. Naruto said. I'm going to kill you. With that Naruto then under went Sage Mode. I will make sure that you don't win. With that Naruto charged in and collided Yami's scythe with his daggers they exchanged blows.

Fool you can not defeat me. Yami said. he then slashed right through Naruto but he then blocked the attack with his arm. How can you stand this attack?

Sage Mode is a useful trick. But this is a even better trick. Naruto then disappeared and then appeared behind Yami and slit his throat. Then he got some distance. I think I found out your technique. The souls of the people you defeat get stared in that arm and when you die they act as a restart. From the look of it you have three lives left.  
>It does not matter. Yami said. I will kill you.<p>

No I will. Naruto then formed the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken.

That will not work. Yami said.

Well to make sure. Just then Naruto was engulfed by a green aura.

That attack. It can't be.

Yes it is. Naruto said. Cosmic Meteor. But I will add this power to the Rasenshuriken.

I will not let you. Yami then raised his blindfold and charged but before he could lift it completely, Akiza then did something. She opened her eyes and then time around them stopped.

This must be the power he spoke of. Naruto said. he then throw the attack but Akiza could not hold it for long so time restarted and then Yami tried to dodge but his left arm was taken off entirely.

No. Yami then took his scythe and cut Naruto down. I may have last my arm but I still won. Yami was about to finish the job till he hear something. Yami.

He turned around and saw Sasuke. Please what can you do? Yami said. Sasuke looked up and showed that he had his Mangekyo Sharigan activated. I heard of this. It will not be of any use. I call for the power of the Perfect Core. He then created a giant white dragon. I will end you. The dragon opened it's mouth and then launched a white energy blast And destroyed Yami.

Naruto then got up and said. Were did that dragon come from?

I don't know but something caused be to summon this creature. Sasuke said. just then another white dragon took form Except it looked more demonic. The two dragons then clashed with each other. As they clashed Sasuke felt in pain.

Sasuke what is happening? Karin asked.

Just then a dark aura came from Yami's scythe. Then the aura took the form of a purple and black Skeleton-like creature. Well this is interesting.

Who or what are you? Karin asked.

Darkness Spirit, Reaper. It said.

Reaper. Naruto said. you Were the Guardian for Yami right. That is way you are here now. Tell me what is happening.

Sasuke called forth the power of the Perfect Core. The dragon he first summoned only had the power of the Infinity Core. There other one has the power of the Silent Core.

Why are they fighting? Kiba asked.

They are fighting for dominance. Of course there fight will cause damage to the Living plain.

There must be something that we can do to stop this. Sakura said.

There maybe something I can do. Naruto said. he then formed hand signs and then summoned a circle of fire around Sasuke.

What are you doing? Sakura asked.

Look. Naruto said. Then the dragons started to dye down and then disappeared. Sasuke then collapsed. Good he is okay. Naruto then collapsed. When he did the flames went wild.

Sasuke and Naruto are in danger of the flames. Sakura said. she then ran into the flames and pulled Sasuke out of the flames.

Sakura are you alright. Akiza asked.

I'm fine. What about Naruto? Then flame then started to engulf Naruto. Naruto! She yelled out. But then when the flames settled down they saw that there was a chakra barrier protecting him. The barrier lowered itself and then Kiba got him on top of Akamaru and then Sakura said. Let's get them to the village.

No. Akiza said. Sasuke is still a criminal so we can't take him there?

If that is the case then where can we go? Kiba asked.

Follow me. Akiza said. they followed her. She then called back and said. Karin, if you want to survive then pick up thus two and follow me.

Who does this girl think she is? Karin said. she picked them up and followed close to them.

Chapter 14

Akiza lead the group to a near by cave. This is only a cave, I don't know why you would bring us here. Karin said.

Just want. Akiza said. she then performed hand sighs and touched one of the walls. Then the ground in front of them opened up and a stair case appeared. She then pulled out a torch and then went down the stairs and said. This way, And be care. There are twists and turns.

They all followed her. Then Kiba asked. What's the story of this place? How do you know of this place?

This is one of the bases Naruto used while he was traveling. Akiza said. they the reached a door and Akiza opened it. there are some beds that we can use.

It would be of waste without a giant tank for Suigutsu. Karin said.

follow me. Akiza said to her and lead her to a tank. He you go. With that Karin placed Suigutsu in the tank.

This better work. Karin said. with that they headed back to the main room.

How's Naruto and Sasuke doing? Akiza asked Sakura.

There wounds are healing well. She said. but they are low an chakra.

Sasuke is you main concern. Karin said. but then Sakura punched her in the face. What was that for?

If you were so worried about Sasuke then why didn't you jump in and save him? Sakura said.

Well he would not have been in trouble if Naruto did not summon the flame in the first place. Karin said. the two of them then glared at each other.

Alright you two stop your fighting. Akiza said. We have other things to worry about. Both Naruto and Sasuke are down and there is still the matter of what we will do with Team Hawk.

What do mean? Karin asked.

She means will they let us go free or will they force us to the Leaf to get executed. They turned to see that Sasuke and Naruto have woken up.

Sasuke you're up. Karin said as she ran up to him.

Get away if you wish to live. Sasuke said.

Sasuke. She said.

Sakura are you okay? Sasuke asked.

Why are you worried? Sakura said. she then went to Naruto to check his wounds.

I'm fine Sakura. Naruto said. Akiza how are you?

I'm fine Naruto. She said. You didn't have to worry about me. I can do fine on my own. See I brought everyone here instead of the village.

You did good. Naruto said. But did you have to bring everyone?

I had to, I couldn't move you myself. Akiza said. Plus you have to calm down or you'll hurt yourself.

I'm fine. Naruto said. Listen I need to talk to Sasuke in private.

Alright Naruto, if you insist. Sakura said. all but Naruto and Sasuke then left the room.

What is it that you need to talk to me about? Sasuke asked.

You and I both know that Madara can not be trusted. Naruto said. we need to be able to take him out of the picture and the only why to do that is if you knew what his plans are?

I can't help you with that. Sasuke said. Not because I won't , it's because I don't now his plan.

It is okay. I have a good idea of how we can do these. Naruto said.

I will help but. Sasuke said.

But what? Naruto asked.

But I can't control myself. Sasuke said. if only there was something that i can do somehow.

They may be a way but we will need to find someone. Naruto said. And you will have to do what he says.

Hold it. they turned to see it was Sakura that said that. There is no way that I'm letting you two out of my sights. I'm coming with you and that is final.

Well the two of us are still in need of medical care. Sasuke said. I say that we let her came with us.

Are you sure that you wish to go with us? Naruto asked Sakura.

Of course. There is no way that I will let you two have all the fun. Sakura said.

Alright. Naruto said. You can come but first what to do with Team Hawk? I am not letting them come with us. And then there is Akiza.

Don't worry about Team Hawk. Sasuke said. they are going to stay out of the public eye.

And As for Akiza, I am sure that everyone else will be able to watch her till you get back. Sakura said.

Yeah. Alright we leave tomorrow. Naruto said.

The Next Day Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke were standing at the edge of the cave with Kiba, Akamaru, and Akiza standing next to them and Karin in front of the stairs. Alright Kiba, you and Akamaru better get Akiza back to the village in one piece. Naruto said. if not I will make you pay.

Don't worry I will make sure she returns safely. Kiba said. But why are we up so early?

It's so Akiza can get a start on that homework we missed do to this ideal. Naruto said.

Oh Naruto. Akiza said.

I mean it. he said.

Alright. She said.

Ha. Sasuke let out a laugh.

What's so funny? Naruto asked.

You sounded like a mom just now. Sasuke said.

Take that back. Naruto said.

_Just like old times._ Sakura said to herself. Alright you two stop your fighting.

Well let's go. Naruto said.

Remember Karin, stay out of the public eye. Sasuke said.

Alright. She said.

Then he said. remember once he is awake Suigutsu is in charge.

And then they were off. Kiba and Akiza towards the Leaf and Team Seven the other way.

Chapter 15

After leaving from the cave, Naruto's group arrived at a nearby town. Sasuke then asked Naruto. How are we going to be able to find this Zaramato Kurosaki?

I don't know. Naruto said. All he said was that his job was done.

What exactly did he say? Sakura asked.

He said "Well my job here is done." Naruto remembered. He expressed the word "here" when he said that.

It could mean he went somewhere else. Sasuke said. Do you remember anything else that may be of use?

Naruto thought hard till he remembered something. I know where he may be.

Where? They both asked.

We need an old map. Naruto said.

Why? Sakura asked.

Because where he is its no longer called that. Naruto said. he then saw an old book shop. This may be our answer. He went in and then once he came out he was holding an old Atlas. This is how we find him. We match the area to a newer map and then we will be able to find it.

The group stopped off at a café and then examined the maps. Sakura then said. well according to this, the Land of Whirlpool use to be a here. It also looks to be a long trip.

Well I don't now where we could find a place to restock. Naruto said.

I do. Sasuke said.

Is it close? Naruto asked.

It would only be a short detour from are course. Sasuke said.

Alright then let's get going. Naruto said. they paid for the food and then left.

A few weeks later they made there way to a seemly abandoned building. What is this place? Sakura asked.

An old Uchiha weapon surplus. Sasuke said. They then arrived at the main door to the shop. Sasuke knocked on the door and then entered. Granny Cat, it Sasuke. I have come for some more supplies.

So you are the last Uchiha. She said.

_As much as she knows. _Naruto said to himself. We only need a few things.

Like what? She asked. And who are you?

That is of no concern to you. Naruto said. He then found what he was looking for. He then come in front of her holding a pair of duel sabers. Sasuke I think this is a good weapon for you.

Those are not for sale. She said. Plus you will never be able to pay for them. they are specially made and not anyone can use them.

Naruto then took out his wallet and took out a large amount. Naruto then said. This should be enough. He then throw the swords to Sasuke.

Are you sure about this? Sasuke asked.

Yes, you will need them. Naruto said. now pay for the rest of that stuff and we will get going. Sasuke did just that and they were on there way to the Land of Whirlpool.

A month has passed but they finally made it. So where can this Zaramato be? Sasuke asked. Naruto did not answered. hey Naruto.

Calm down. Sakura said. I am sure that Naruto is just thinking of a way to hide him. Right Naruto. Still no answer. Alright Naruto you are starting to get on my nerves now.

Now look who needs to calm down. Sasuke said.  
>Why you. Sakura then gave a play full punch to Sasuke's shoulder.<p>

Hey that was not nice. Sasuke said as he tackled Sakura to the ground. The two of them then rolled around in the dirt. Then they looked in each other's eyes. You know I never took the time to see you have beautiful eyes.

Sasuke. Sakura said. Sasuke then leaned in to kiss Sakura but then She sat up.

What's the matter? Sasuke asked.

Nothing. She said. she then looked above her to see Naruto standing over her. Oh Naruto, we were just…

Why are you two on the ground? Naruto asked. Don't we have Zaramato to find?

Right, let's go. Sakura said as she then Sasuke got up. So do you know how to find him Naruto?

Yes I do. Naruto said. if my memory of the map is right there is a forest nearby. He then ran towards the forest.

Why would a forest matter. Sasuke said.

Just follow Naruto. Sakura said.

They then found there way to the forest. See. Naruto said.

they all looked to see Zaramato jumping around dodging attacks from traps that were set. Zaramato deflected the kunai and cut the shuriken in half. He also took a Log and used it a shield. When it was all over he then said. Naruto it's has not been that long. Did you miss me already?

Yes and no. I managed to get on talking terms with Sasuke and do to a hunter from the Land of Spirit we got in some trouble. Naruto said.

Is that so? Zaramato said. He then walked up to Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes. I am afraid it is worse then you think. Remember when you got Naruto's blood in your eyes Sasuke?

Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Sasuke said.

i know that when an Uchiha gets the Mangekyo Sharigan that after using one of the three techniques it gives you it reduces the user's vision. Zaramato said.

It this true? Sakura asked.

Yes. Sasuke said.

Please let me finish. Zaramato said. Now, thou is normally is the case your eyes seem to be perfect, better then perfect and that is without your Sharigan.

How is that? Sasuke asked.

My guess that since Karin used her Heal Bite for you it accelerated the cells in Naruto's blood that was in your eyes. They also strengthened you skills and giving you the equal to Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan . Zaramato said.

Well is there anything that you can help me with? Sasuke asked.

All I can do it give you a place to be in peace. Zaramato said. but first you must think of nothing. You must be at absolute peace, Devoid of distractions.

So when do we start? Sasuke asked.

You should rest before going on. Zaramato said. he then brought them to his camp sight . So Naruto what are you going to do while Sasuke trains.

I have my own plans. Naruto said.

Just be careful. Zaramato said. With that they all got some rest.

Chapter 16

The Next day Sasuke was looking for a nice place to start his training, But to no prevail. Soon Sakura came up to Sasuke. Sasuke, how is your training going?

It isn't going. Sasuke said. for some reason I can't get in the right state of mind. I don't understand why I can't do that. Sakura do you have any idea's as to why?

It could do with the fact that your mind was never at peace. Sakura said. I mean first when Itachi killed your family you were under digress. Then when you had unhealthy ambition to kill him. The truth is that you have no time of peace in your life.

Sakura that was rude. Sasuke said as he leaned in towards her face.

Sasuke that is a little too close. She said.

He then snapped back to his senses, moved back, and said. Sorry, I have no right. All I ever did was cause people pain. Especially you and Naruto. I am not even worthy of forgiveness.

Just then Sakura leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Just by admitting that makes you a little more forgivable. Well I should leave you to your work.

One things first. Sasuke said. he then leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. _What is this feeling? It feels strange. _

When their lips separated Sakura blushed and then said. I really should leave you to your training. She then ran off.

Meanwhile Naruto on top of a tree watching the scene in front of him. Well it is about time. Naruto said. I mean I let them have all the shots to do this. At least I know Sakura can keep Sasuke on a short leash. Naruto then looked at Sasuke. Something seems off.

Back with Sasuke, he was in a daze. He heard something in his head. Where am i?

This is a mindscape that was formed for us. Said one of the White dragons.

Then who are you? Sasuke asked.

I am the incarnation of the Infinity Core. My name is Wavern .

And I am Naga, the incarnation of the Silent Core. Said the other dragon as he came into form.

Why are you two here? Sasuke asked.

When you battled with Reaper's master, your Sharigan managed to copy the void that was formed. Naga said. then we took form with the use of your Mangekyo Sharigan.

Yes that is the case. Wavern said. Now our powers are yours.

Why is that? Sasuke asked.

We were no longer spirits. Wavern said.

so we took residence in your body. Naga said.

So your powers are mine? Sasuke said.

Not so fast you have to work for it. Wavern said.

Fine then let's begin. Sasuke said. And with that he snapped out of the daze. Then Sasuke sat down and meditated.

Well I better start training. Naruto said as he jumped down into the forest.

One year had already passed since they arrived. Sasuke was training with his dual swords when he was approached by Sakura. Sasuke how are things?

Sasuke then sheathed his swords and Said. things are going well. He then walked to her and gave her a kiss. So what have you been doing to keep yourself from missing me?

Sakura then said. It is amazing as to the techniques left by ninja for this land. Sakura then focused chakra to here fist then it glow and then when Sakura punched a spear like shot was made. That is called the Hoyari.

Nice. Sasuke said.

Yeah but there is this one scroll that Zaramato forbid me to look at. Sakura said.

Was it a scroll that had the mark of a swirl? Sasuke asked.

Yes. But why do you know that? Sakura asked.

The some was for me. I asked if I could look at that scroll but Zaramato said that it was not for my eyes. Sasuke said.

Well why don't we go check up on Naruto. Sakura suggested.

Fine. Let's go. Sasuke said. The two of them then made there way in to finding Naruto.

They soon came across Naruto in a forest. There he is. Sakura said. just as they were about to go towards Naruto Zaramato appeared in front of them.

I am sorry but Naruto is in the middle of training. He said. Just then several ninja, all wearing blank white masks with white robes were attacking Naruto from multiple directions. One of them launched a chained kunai at Naruto but he just wrapped it around his arm then when one of other ninja was about to come in with a punch Naruto used the ninja with the chain to strike the other one down. Naruto then punched out another one and then launched a barrage of shuriken to take out several others. he then performed hand signs and then stuck his arm out releasing a blast of wind to take the last of them out. After that all of the ninja were defeated they all disappeared.

With that the three spectators jumped down to Naruto. He got himself ready to strike but after seeing it was just Sasuke and Sakura he let his guard down. Oh you guy. Sorry I almost attacked you.

Who where those ninja? Sakura asked.

Well they were actually training dolls that were preprogram with the fighting styles of Old ninja of the Whirlpool. Naruto said.

Well that is good to know. Sasuke said. I thought we were being attacked.

Well Sasuke if that was the case I would have already taken care of it. Naruto said. Now I think you should go back to training.

Alright. Sasuke said.

he was about to leave before Zaramato spoke up. Sasuke , Sakura, before the two of you leave I should warn you about one part of training for Naruto. Zaramato then took a wooden box from on his back.

What is in the box? Sakura asked.

In hear is a specially made chakra doll. Zaramato said. it's fighting style has been preset with a combination of every style I ever came across. The base chakra is that of the Nine-Tails which I got from why earlier travels. And it is set to learn from fights.

Why are you tell us this? Sasuke asked.

So you don't worry attack it. Zaramato said. and with that he open the box. Inside was a young looking man with a red gi and black pants and long silver hair wearing the same mask as the dolls before. On his side was a black long sword. Get ready to fight Shimaru. With that said the eye opened and through the mask and were blood red.

Man. Naruto said.

almost three years later. A giant red-orange Nine Tails Fox with a small white mask in the center of his head was charging towards a tired Naruto. But with one Strike the Fox was died and then disappeared and then Naruto said. man, that was tough .

so you managed to finish off Shimaru once and for all. Zaramato said. what now?

Just watch. Naruto said as he left.

A few weeks later all Five of the Main Elemental Village's forces were prepared to march out an attack on the Akaksuki. Danzo was standing on a hill ready to address the troops. We have all gathered for one reason. To defeat the Akaksuki for the sake of your village of origin. They will crumble to the power of are forces. How's with me. Before anyone could speak a near dead Madara came flying into the crowd. What is the meaning of this? Danzo said. just then appeared standing over Madara was a familiar person.

Come on beg for it? asked Naruto. He then picked him up by the jaw and said. Come on beg! he then throw him into a rock.

Please… Madara started to say? He then looked up with his black eyes and said. Please kill me already.

As you wish but first. Naruto then grabbed his face over his eyes and released Wind and Demonic chakra and destroyed his eyes. Now to end this Madara Uchiha. With that Naruto thrust his arm into his chest and destroyed his heart. He then left the body and then appeared on top the hill.

That was good work Naruto Uzumaki. Just as I plan…  
>Naruto then interrupted Danzo and said to the Ninja in the army. You all have been foolish. Leaving your villages defenseless. You are just luck I got here in time. Now you are all to return to your villages. He then when inside the Hokage's tent.<p>

Moments later all the Kages and the Hokage's advisors entered the tent. Alright Naruto give us the report? Koharu Utatane asked.

I let them take me. But it was not me but a shadow clone. Naruto said. I followed them and then started my attack on Madara. And well you see the rest.

What of the other's? Asked the Mizukage.

Well they got away but I managed to get you something. Naruto then brought out a largish package. He opened it to show them that it was the left arm of Kisame Hoshigaki. Sorry for not being able to get you the rest of him.

Naruto Uzumaki. Is there anything that we can do to repay you? Homura Mitokado said.

Nothing comes to mind. Naruto said. Well of course you can forgive me and Sakura from leaving the village for so long with out notice. And … Naruto then fainted in mid speech.

The next day Naruto wake up and found himself in a Hospital room. just then some one entered his room. it was a twelve year old girl with long ruby red hair and dark skin wearing a pink and light green jacket opened up showing a light blue top and black pants. With her was a young woman with long indigo hair, wearing a white and violet top with long black pants. Both of them had a flower in there hand. Akiza, Hinata, is that you. Naruto asked.

Naruto you're up. Akiza said as she ran and hugged him.

Careful Akiza I am still aching. Naruto said and Akiza let go. Then Hinata walked up to him. Hey Hinata. Just then Hinata slapped Naruto across the face. What was that for…?

Just then Hinata hugged him and said. I missed you.

It's okay. Naruto said as he patted Hinata on the back. I am sorry but time was of the essence. I could not return to the leaf till it was time. I just hope you can forgive me?

Of course. Hinata said as she got off him and wiped away the tears in her eyes. so how are you feeling?

My body is still aching but other then that I feel fine. Naruto said. But more importantly how are you doing?

Just fine. Hinata said. I have healed well by now. But thanks for worrying about me.

You're welcome. Naruto said. Now Akiza how have you been.

Fine. She said. I am the best in my class.

That's great. Naruto said. That means that you still have some classes? Naruto asked.

Yeah but it is okay. Akiza said. Oh I have to go; I have to meet up with Yusei.

who is Yusei? Naruto asked.

Oh just a boy from my class that I am got stuck tutoring… Akiza said. Got to go. With that Akiza left.

what is with this Yusei guy? Naruto asked Hinata.

Well from what I can tell the truth is that the two of them are tied for the position of Head of the class. Hinata said.

Then why would He need… then it struck him. You mean he is doing this so he gets to my Akiza. What till I get my hands on him.

Actually he is more like the male equivalent of Sakura in more then one way. Hinata said. plus she was in a hurry so she did not finish. The two of them are tutoring some younger students.

Well that is better. Naruto said. So how is the village?

It is falling apart. Hinata said. He was planning on sending everyone to fight. Ninja, civilian, child, everyone. Danzo is ruining the Leaf.

Don't worry we will take care of every thing. Hinata looked to see how it was and it was Sakura wearing a red cloak.

Sakura, your back. Hinata then ran to her and gave her a hug.

I missed you to. Sakura said. But we have other things to deal with. Naruto the other Kages have already left.

Right. Naruto said as he got up and placed on his clothes. It is almost time for us to move.

What are you talking about and what about your injuries? Hinata asked.

I fell down on purpose. Naruto said. You see I don't trust Danzo, and for good reason.

That is way I am going to force him out of the position of Hokage. Hinata I need you to tell the others so they don't attack. Naruto said.

Why me? Hinata asked.

This way you are not involved in our direct actions. Naruto said. As he and Sakura left. Remember tell only the ones that can be trusted. The two of them left. Hinata then left to do what she was asked.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village a man wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood up was looking onto the village. Alright time to start this. He then formed a hand sign and then people in the village started to fall to sleep.

Moments later a gathering of the Jonin Council was called to talk about the issue of people felling asleep in the village mysteriously. Just then Naruto and Sakura walked into the room. What are you two doing here? Danzo asked. This is a meeting for the Jonin of the village.

And I am as strong as any Jonin here if not more. Naruto said. but that is not why I am here. I am her because I wish to inform you that Danzo is indirectly at fault for everyone falling asleep in the village.

Chapter 17

What do you mean by me being at fault? Danzo asked.

If you were not so focused on your own image then you would have been able to tell that there is a path of people falling asleep and it is leading to somewhere? Naruto said.

I am aware that they are coming here and I set guards that were trained in genjutsu releasing. Danzo said. there is no way that they will sleep at there post.

Really. Naruto said. that is strange because they are not leading here.

What do you mean ? asked one of the Jonin.

I mean that they are heading for the Hospital. Naruto said.

If that is the case then why are we here? Asked Gai.

There is a barrier that is countering the effects of the jutsu. Sakura said. What is strange because I have heard of this type of barrier and it can only be used by one clan, The Uchiha clan.

So I managed to find one of there jutsu scrolls and learned this jutsu. Danzo said.

Strange because it can only but used by using the Sharigan. Naruto said. Admit it you have transplanted the Sharigan of one of the Uchiha from the massacre and you that is how you are using it.

So I have it is a way to make sure the Uchiha's powers don't disappear. Danzo said.

That is strange because I can from the cemetery, and none of those that were killed in the massacre were missing on eye from the autopsy reports and there was no signs of digging at the graves. Naruto said.

What is your point, Naruto Uzumaki? Asked Hiashi Hyuga.

The point is that if he laid on such a minor thing for no reason, then how many more secret is he keeping. Naruto said. well let me illuminate for you. Naruto then explained everything he learned.

Meanwhile in the Hospital the cloaked figure made his way into on of the rooms. He she is. He then entered the room and then he saw Shizune sitting at the bed said of a comatose Tsunade.

Shizune got up and enter a defensive stance. Do not get any closer. She said.

Don't worry if I wanted you are Tsunade dead you would have been already. He said. Now move aside.

No I don't trust you. Shizune said. Take your hood down.

I am afraid that me doing that would not make you trust me. just then a squad of Anbu attacked from behind. Nice try but your poker face is terrible. He then turned around and then all the Anbu fell to sleep. You see. You were trying to distract me. he then ran to right next to Shizune. I am sorry that I have to do this. With one arm he struck Shizune away from the bed. Now time for me to work. He but his hand out and said. Infinity Shine. With that his hand let out a rainbow of colorful lights.

Back in the meeting hall, Naruto had Just finished stating his evidence. There is no proof to your claims. Danzo said.

Well of course without a witness to your crimes. Except him. Just then Naruto preformed a summoning jutsu and summoned the messager toad that was left in the village during the attack by pain.

Why have you summoned me? he asked Naruto.

To give witness to what Danzo did to you? Naruto asked.

What did he do, I'll tell you he killed me. he said.

DO you have any idea as to way? Naruto asked.

I don't know? He said.

That is enough you may go. Naruto said. and the toad disappeared.

Is that all you have a ton of unproven facts and the word of a toad that are loyal to you because of the contract you have signed with them. Danzo said.

And your confession just now? Kakashi said. you said It your self that the info were facts. also as the toads are actually a wild summon clan the rules of obedience to the summoner is not black and white.

Well despite that I am still Hokage and I still have say on all matters. Danzo said.

Correct me if I am wrong but, is it not true that do to the Akatsuki we have yet to vote you as the official Hokage so you are still in a acting capacity. Said Shikamaru.

_I did not even notice that he was there._ Naruto said. _This means he is a Jonin._

True but seeing that the Fifth is still unable to perform her duties I get the saying. Danzo said.

That was the case till now. With that said everyone turned there attention to the woman entering the room.

Lady Tsunade you're up. Homura said.

She headed for Danzo and said. Thank you for keeping my seat warm. Now please get up. She then practically throw him out of the seat.

Are you sure you should be up and walking around? Koharu asked. I mean you just got up.

I am fine. She said. but thank you for your concern. Now I will have time to get a debriefing on what happened while I was out of action but for now I am here to inform you that I have already ordered the dispensing of the troops and overturning his disision of making Sasuke a criminal.

But Tsunade, he joined with the Akatsuki and… Koharu then was intrupted by Tsunade when she said.

I am aware of everything that was said in my presence. I may have been out but I hear everything. She said. now as for the situation at hand.

Just then the cloaked man appeared before them. My apologies but it was I how but the villagers to sleep.  
>Then he should be taken and imprisoned for that? Danzo said.<p>

Silence! Tsunade said. with that everyone ceased to speak. Let him explain?

Thank you. Now as for the way I know that to protect the strongest the village had he moved them to her as a safe house. But that meant no one to stop me from my goal. He said.

And that goal was ? asked Kakashi.

To get to Tsunade and restore her conciseness. He said. I have already reversed the effects of the jutsu so everything will be fine.

Your right. But you will still need to be placed under guard till we find out what to do with him. Danzo said.

No you will not. Naruto said. He was acting as a ninja of the Leaf under my orders to wake up Tsunade.

Then you are just as guilty. Danzo said as he tried to grab Naruto but then his hand was grabbed by Sakura. Let go traitor. He then knocked her back.

Naruto caught her and then Naruto asked. Are you okay Sakura?

I think. She said as she tried to get up but then she took hold of her side. No, I'm not. My injury has reopened.

Just then Lady Tsunade jumped down and said. Danzo don't you move. She then checked Sakura and said. This… this is a deep wound.

I know. Sakura said.

This wound is too serious to deal with here. Tsunade said. Danzo, I have been given the evidence and I here by decide that you're action are too supreme. You a risk for the peace of the Leaf and of the entire ninja world. You are to be placed under guard till we can investigate everything.

This is your fault. Danzo said towards Naruto. He then charged at them. But then the cloaked man stood in the way and took a sword to the chest.

No…! Sakura screamed. She was about to say his name but held herself from it.

Well at least one person is down. Danzo said.

Not really. The Cloaked man said.

But how? Danzo asked.

He lucked out. Naruto said. You hit him in the same spot he received a piercing wound that was not healed yet.

Also, I am good with pain. He then pushed back and then held his hand to the wound. Now time to take you out.

Don't. Sakura said.

Don't worry I won't kill him. he said. Danzo charged him with his sword again. The cloaked man then pulled out dual swords and then disappeared and appeared behind Danzo sheathing his swords as Danzo falls to the ground. See I told you. With that the cloaked man fell to the ground.

No. Sakura then forced her way to the cloaked man's side and turned him to his back. He is still breathing. Idiot. Why did you have to do that? She asked.

Simple, no way I let Naruto be the one to save you while I am here? He said.

Naruto and Tsunade then ran to both of them. Tsunade then said. we have to get this two to the Hospital And now.

I am about to do something that will take a lot out of me. Naruto said as he performed hand signs. Kakashi show the hand signs and know what it was right away. Then they were gone. They reappeared in one of he Hospital rooms.

That technique… Tsunade said.

No time to explain. Go and take care of Sakura and Sasuke… with that Naruto fell asleep.

Did he just say Sasuke? Shizune said as she enter the room.

We don't have time we have to get this two the care they need. Tsunade said.

Chapter 18

That day all of Naruto's friends and the sensei's were in the waiting room waiting for answers. Just then Tsunade walked in to the room. Then Sai asked. How are they?

They are fine. Sakura is fine. We were able to fix her up, good as new. And same for the cloaked man.

What of Naruto?

Tsunade did not recognized the voice and asked. who was that?

Just then Akiza made her way to the front of the group. It was me. Please how is Naruto?

who are you? She asked.

Then Hinata stepped up and said. This is Akiza. She is…

I am Naruto's charge. Akiza said. Now how is Naruto?

Naruto is fine. he just needs some rest. Tsunade said.

Hinata then asked. I know that it may be a lot to ask but could you let me see Naruto?

Sure. You and Akiza can go. Tsunade said.

Thank you. With that Hinata and Akiza went to see Naruto.

They entered his room and saw that he was wide awake. Hi girls. Naruto said. Sorry for worrying you but it was better you not know.

I understand. Hinata said. but who was that Cloaked man?

Can't say. It is his choice as to if are when he shows himself are not. Naruto said.

Naruto some times you are hard to read. Hinata said.

But then Naruto then said. Hinata… with that he kissed Hinata on the lips. I decided, that I do love you the why you love me.

Oh Naruto. Hinata said as she kissed him back. Sadly their kiss was cut short.

Excuse me. Akiza said. I don't mind that you are going out but please not in front of me.

The two of them then blushed and then Naruto said. Sorry I forgot that you were here?

Fine I will let it go, This time. So when are you going to leave? Akiza asked.

Just give us a few moments. Naruto said.

Alright. Akiza said as she left the room. she then wondered the halls and came across Shizune.

Hey there. Shizune said. Your Akiza Uzumaki right?

It's just Akiza but yes. She said. what is it that you want?

I was just wondering way you were wandering the halls. Shizune asked.

Oh no reason. Well I have to leave now I have class tomorrow. Akiza then headed back to Naruto's room but then over heard something.

I have told you friends that the Cloaked man is Sasuke. It was Tsunade.

_I know it._ Akiza said.

Now what? Naruto asked.

Now we need to find out what to do with him? She said.

I have an idea but first. Hinata do you mind escorting Akiza home. Naruto asked. Since I don't what her to hear this.

jUst then Akiza fell into the room when the door was opened. Sorry about that? She said.

Come on. Hinata said as she took Akiza home.

Alright. Naruto started. Now this is my idea.

The next day Naruto was having breakfast. He then called Akiza down. Akiza, Come down here for your breakfast. Naruto said.

Coming. Akiza said as she left here room and went to the table. They started to eat and then Akiza asked. What are you plans for today?

Well actually asked to teach you class today. Naruto said.

Why? She asked.

Well Iruka sensei and the other teachers are busy at work preparing for you're tests. Naruto said.

Well at least it is not that bad. Akiza said. She then finished up her meal and then gathered her stuff. I am heading there early ok.

I'll see you in class. Naruto said. And with that Akiza left for the Academy. Moments later Naruto made his way to the Academy.

When he got there he met up with Iruka. Naruto, thank you for doing this for me. Iruka said.

It is my pleasure. Naruto said. But can you tell me what I will expect?

You'll see Naruto. Iruka said.

Naruto then headed for the classroom. He made his way to the desk. He then spoke up. Alright calm down all of you. With that said they all stopped there talking. _That seemed easy._ Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be teaching you today. Now I hope everyone is here because I will be telling you about the Graduation Exams. You will have to perform a jutsu that your instructor will reveal to you right before the exam. If you fail it you will have to repeat the course. Understood. But for today but the exam behind you. Right now we will have to go through the lesson plan. Today we will review the Transformation Jutsu. Everyone line up in front of the room. They all did that? Alright now you will have to Transform into me. Let's start. Alright next Hiro Doriken, with that a boy with long silver hair in a ponytail wearing a black sleeveless top with ratty old blue jeans on stepped forward. He then preformed the transformation. Good. You can go back to your seat. He did that. … Next Yusei Kyotsai, He then made his way up. He has long black hair with a streak of blond hair in his face. He was wearing a white sleeveless tee shirt with dark blue pants. Are you ready? Yusei shook his head. Then performed the hand signs and then when the smoked cleared was a mirror image of Naruto. _This kid, he is actually good._ Alright next. … Next Akiza. Akiza came up to him.

She then asked. Is it okay if I do something also?

What is it? Naruto asked. Akiza whispered to him. Alright. he said. Akiza then transformed into Naruto but then She transformed into a female version of Naruto.

Hey Just because you are at the top does not mean that you can play around with sensei. Said one of the others.

Good work on both of them. Naruto said. I can only grade you on the one but that was well done.

I don't understand. Why are you praising her? Asked Hiro. She made fun of you. Iruka sensei never let use get away with that. It is because she lives with you.

Idiot. Yusei said.

What was that? What did you call me? Hiro asked.

I called you an idiot. Yusei said. Akiza transformed into the girl form first then to the male for over it. If you are on an assignment that would endanger the lives of your loved ones or if you wish to escape from an enemy you should use another transformation instead of letting them see what you look like.

That is right, Yusei. Naruto said. Now Akiza return to you seat. Naruto then finished to review. Alright, it is time for target practice. Naruto then brought the class to the target group. Alright class it is time to see how you are at aiming at a moving target. They all when through it then Hiro was up. Alright you have three shots left. Begin. Hiro then took one kunai and then throw it when they were in one location. to Naruto's surprise. So you are not all talk. He said.

Of course not. Hiro then went to the back.

Alright it is time to see how your taijutsu is doing. Naruto said. they headed for the training area. Alright each of you choose a partner. Then you will spar each other. Remember taijutsu only. At the end everyone did well. Alright it is lunch time. enjoy. Naruto then went into the class room there he noticed Yusei. Yusei what are you doing here?

I am always in here. He said.

Why? Naruto asked.

That Hiro is a pain to work around. Yusei said. That is why I stay here.

Is that so? Naruto said. well alright. hope you don't mind me eating my Lunch.

Of course not. Yusei said. I had just finished mine.

What is that that you are working on? Naruto asked.

Force Fist. A type of gantlet that stores chakra the releases the chakra in one burst. Yusei said.

Doesn't that thing take a lot of strength to wield it? Naruto asked.

Well kinda but I have a way to counter the weight. In theory at least. Yusei said.

How? Naruto asked.

I found some of the chakra rods form Pain. Then I melted them down in to the metal for my gear. He said.

You make your own gear? Naruto asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

Yeah, well I don't really have many friends out side the home. Yusei said. You now I wish there is one way that I can beat Hiro.

This gave Naruto an idea. After lunch the class returned to class. Alright class it is time for something good. Everyone to the training field. And with that everyone waited in the field till Naruto arrive and set up tables with weapons on them. alright some times kunai and shuriken are not enough to defeat someone so I what you all to came and pick one of this weapons. They all did that. Akiza picked the arm blades and Hiro picked a dual side sword. Alright Did everyone pick a weapon?

Hey Yusei didn't pick a weapon. Hiro said.

Yusei you have to pick one. Naruto said. Yusei walked up to the table. He then picked the tonfa. Alright now Naruto then picked up the nun-chucks and said. I need some one to help me demonstrate. Then one of the students came up. Alright begin. The student tried to charge with a spear but Naruto placed the Nun-chucks in his belt and draw his sword and using it took the student out. In the world of the ninja nothing is always as it seems. The weapons I layed out were to give you a edge. You will have to best me. so who wishes to try? Akiza came up and charged. But Naruto dodged and then took her out. who else. Hiro got up and attacked with his sword ablazing. He tried to slash Naruto but he was taken out fast. Next. Naruto said. Anyone.

Yusei then came up and said. I'll fight. He then out the tonfa to his side.

Alright. Naruto said as he charged but then Yusei dodged him and then he had the Force Fist on.

I got to time this right. He then struck Naruto sending him into the ground. I did it.

Naruto then appeared behind him and said. You need work. Just then Yusei took out Naruto's Nun-chucks and then used them to hit his leg. You win I no longer have my original weapon. See he used his mind to get close to me and got the nun-chucks. That is all for today. Rest up.

With that they all left except Yusei and Akiza. Thanks you Naruto.

No sensei. Naruto said.

The day is over so you are not my teacher but I still respect you. Yusei said.

That is good to know. Naruto said. now let me get you home.

Thanks but I am sure it is out of your way. Yusei said.

It does not matter. Naruto said.

Alright. Yusei said. as he headed out.

Naruto then turned to Akiza and said. You think you can take care of yourself?

Of course. She said as she headed home.  
>then Naruto followed Yusei. They were lead to an old shed. So this is were you live?<p>

Yep. Yusei said.

I thought you lived in a group home? Naruto asked.

I moved out two years ago to make room for a younger kid. He said.

You shouldn't be living alone. Naruto said.

You did. Yusei said.

So you know of me?

Who doesn't. Yusei then opened the door and then Naruto saw all the strange devices.

Were did you get all of this? Naruto asked.

The metal I found here and there. As for the devices I made them myself. Yusei said.

I noticed that all of these gadgets are made for simplicity yet is made of durable stuff. Naruto said. he picked up a orb and then throw it to Yusei and he caught it. I know it? You are not just a brain. You could be the top of the class.

That is why I only show off my brains. That why people don't think of me as some sort of prodigy. Yusei said. and if that is the case I would be trained harder then my teammates. I what to allow use to get trained evenly. That why I can reach my goal and feel good about it.

Really. What is it? You're dream? Naruto asked.

I wish to bring peace to this world of ninja, even if that means becoming the strongest ninja in all of history. Yusei said. Listen I have some thing to work on.  
>I understand. Naruto then started out the door but he then stopped and said. Yusei, you have what it takes to reach your goal. He then left.<p>

Chapter 19

The afternoon of the next day Akiza was rushing home. She entered the house and found Naruto working on some documents. Naruto!

Akiza what is it? Naruto asked.

I did it. I am a Genin now. Akiza asked and showed Naruto her headband.

That is great. Naruto said as he got up. Now we have another matter to deal with. Follow me. Akiza did that and Naruto lead her to a open clearing.

Just then a man in a red cloaked appeared. He lowered his hood to reveal his red hair. Elder of Fire. Akiza said as she bowed to him.

Rise Akiza, I am not here to take you back. He said.

Then, if I may ask are you here? Akiza asked.

I was contacted by Naruto that you have reached the ago of mature for the people of the Mainland and we wish to tell you something. He said

What is it? Akiza asked.

You have been blessed with the power of the Perfect Core. He said.

You mean I am some spirit? Akiza asked.

No merely that in your body is the power that can ether restore or destroy the world. He said.

And You did not tell me this? Akiza said.

Just then Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and said. It is alright. then to the elder. You did not wish to reveal this to her till she was ready, right.

Yes. He said.

How can I have this power? Akiza said.

Your father's Guardian was Drago. The Red Elder said. That is how you are able to control this power in theory.

That is way I don't have a guardian. She said.

Yes. But it is for the best. He said. I wish I could say something that would be of help for you but I can not. All I can do is give you this. He then handed he a kunai on a chain. This weapon is infused with the chakra from the elder ourselves. He then started to leave. And said. I am truly sorry. Your parents were both fine people. he then was gone.

Are you okay? Naruto asked.

Yeah. Akiza said. Just then they heard something approaching. It was someone on a strange red device. The person stopped and then got off. And then removed his helmet and revealed who it was. Yusei, way are you here?

I saw you from my home and I was worried. He said.

Thanks but I am a big girl and can take care of myself. Akiza said.

Alright then. He said as he but his helmet back on and hopped on the device. Oh and this is a Motorbike. He then raced off.

Let's get home. Naruto said.

Right. Akiza said. The two of them headed home.

At the classroom at the Academy, Akiza walked in and saw how all of the girls were crowding around Hiro like always and she saw Yusei sitting all lone. She then walked over and sat next to her. Are you sure that you what to sit there? Yusei asked.

I'm sure. She said.

Just then Iruka stepped into the room. Alright everyone sit down. First I would like to say to all of you here Congratulation for coming this far. Now of those that are here you will be separated into teams of three with one Jonin sensei.

_So I will have two people to have to deal with._ Hiro said to himself. _As long as they don't hold me back I will be okay with almost everyone. _

_I just hope that I can be there for Yusui._ Akiza said._ What am I saying? He is not that cool. _

Iruka when through the teams till he got to the ones that Akiza wanted to hear.

Alright Team Seven, Akiza Uzumaki, Hiro Doriken, …

_So for so good._ Hiro said.

_Come on say the name I won't you to say._ Akiza said.

Then Iruka continued to say. And Yusei Kyotsai.

_Yes!_ Akiza said.

_Man, why does that guy have to be on my team?_ Hiro said.

Iruka finished announcing the teams he asked. Are there any questions?

Then Yusei asked something. Why did you but the two best students on the same team. I mean the balance of the teams are not even.

That is true. However, since Hiro thought he was above coming to class he got the lowest score in the class while Akiza got the best. So any other questions. Good now your new sensei will come after lunch. You are Dismissed till then. And then they all started to the door.

Yusei was about to get his lunch till Akiza said to him. Want to eat lunch together?

Sure. He said. the two of them headed for the benches near to the School.

The two of them were enjoying there lunch when Hiro walked up to them. What do you what? Akiza asked.

Listen I don't mine being on the some team as you Akiza but Yusei, If you hold me back the first time I can I will end you. Hiro then headed away. Oh and Akiza I am hoping you and I can go out some time. after I became a skilled ninja that is.

If you became a ninja. Akiza said under her breath.

After lunch the new Team Seven was asked to go to the roof of the Academy building. Why do you think we were asked to the roof? Yusei asked.

Just shut up you are nothing but a loser who got lucky for becoming a ninja. Hiro said.

That is enough. They all turned to see who said that. I am your sensei. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing a Jonin uniform and had his sword in a black sash across his waist. So let's get this started.

Chapter 20

Just then Hiro got into a defensive position. Stand down. Akiza said. Sasuke is harmless to you.

She is right. Sasuke said. I have been given the rank of Jonin but me teaching you is a punishment. Now Just so you know I am not the person that wishes to know others so just tell me your name on one fact about your self. You first. He said as he pointed to Hiro.

I am Hiro Doriken and I am the best here. He said.

Your next, girl.

I am Akiza, And I hate fighting.

Your next kid.

I am Yusei Kyotsai, And I too hate to fight.

Well you two have chosen the wrong field to go into. Sasuke said.

Actually that is the reason I chose to be ninja.

Well now all there is to do is the test.

What Test? Hiro asked.

You'll see. There is a training field near the Memorial Stone. Met me there at dawn. Sasuke said. bring you ninja gear And don't eat anything. With that he disappeared.

The next day the three of them were at that location in full ninja gear. Akiza was wearing her pink and green training gi with light weight armor. Hiro has both arms wrapped with bandages and had on black jumpsuit and pants. On his back was a oversized sword. Yusei was dressed in the some close he always wore but he also had on a dark blue jacket.

Afew minutes later Sasuke arrived. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Now let's get to the test Try and take the bell and you pass. But if you can't before noon then you fail and will be tied to the pole and forced to watch me eat your food. Begin.

At that Akiza and Hiro were about to leave but then Yusei said. Don't move.

What do you mean the test… he inturprted Hiro.

It doesn't make sense. Why would he give us so much time? unless…

Akiza then said. Unless there is some other goal.

You both are losers. Hiro then charged but Sasuke stopped him.


End file.
